Dulces Amarguras
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: "En ese tiempo tan doloroso y amargo, quería olvidar muchas cosas…Salvo aquella dulce calidez que llenaba su corazón cada vez que estaba con el." (CAP. Especial)
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Buenas Noches y/o/u Madrugadas a todos/todas!**_

Me paseo después de mucho tiempo por los rincones de FF para traerles aquí mi primer fanfic de Senyu!

Debo decir que la serie me la recomendaron a comienzos de este año y me ha encantado, ya he visto (y repetido) las dos temporadas del anime y he leído las tres sagas hasta el tope en el que van. Incluso sin saber Japones me da la curiosidad y veo los capítulos que salen en el Nico Nico.

Espero que en cierta forma la disfruten dejando de lado los spoilers y la cantidad anormal de Feels que esta puede tener.

¡Comenzamos!

* * *

_**Dulces Amarguras.**_

_**Senyū/**__**戦勇 **__**Fanfic.**_

_**Por: MemoriesOfRhapsody.**_

* * *

**Resumen: **"Perder a un ser querido, en verdad es lamentable". Y en medio de su soledad, el héroe lloró, sabiendo que nadie lo ayudaría…que nadie abriría esa puerta y llegaría a decirle que nada es cierto.

**Advertencias: **Mención de muerte de un personaje, OoC en algunos casos, mención de Headcanons. (Creo que sería todo, pero solo por si acaso preparen pañuelos)

**Nota: **El Fanfic puede contener spoiler si no han terminado de leer la segunda saga (Ep. 2) del Web Comic.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Hace falta decir que Senyu no me pertenece? Bien. Esta obra obviamente pertenece a Haruhara-sensei y todos sus derechos e pertenecen. Yo hago el fic solo por diversión…Y admitamos lo, Senyu sería un desmadre si fuera mío. Empezando por poner "Ciertas" parejas oficiales.

* * *

–...¿Qué?... –

El suelo bajo sus pies no hizo grieta alguna cuando Alba cayó de rodillas, ni mucho menos se preocupó por el dolor que sentiría en estas cuando impactaron por simple inercia con el mismo.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, más increíble sonaba de la persona que tenía frente a él. Que, si bien era reconocido por ser un bromista o medio tonto en la mayoría de las veces en las que se habían conocido, debía saber que existía un límite para las bromas.

–...Jeje... – El héroe ríe con notables nervios, tratando de creer sus pensamientos de que el otro solo bromeada. – ¿estás jugando verdad? Vamos...que no es gracioso– Aun cuando tenía una sonrisa, su expresión era de solo desesperación, rogando porque solo fuera eso, una broma.

El silencio que vino como respuesta solo lo desesperó aún más.

–¡Maldición Elf! ¡Responde! ¡Dime que es una broma! –

Otro silencio los interrumpió dentro de aquella gris y oscura cueva, iluminada solamente por algunas velas que decoraban las paredes y la que estaba junto al escritorio lleno de libros de Magia en donde el héroe de dedicaba a estudiar.  
Una luz de esperanza pareció apagarse en los ojos de Alba cuando el demonio frente a él, Elf November solo negó con su cabeza...Sorprendente mente serio.

–Por mucho que quisiera bromear esta vez, no puedo– Se aceró entonces al otro, apoyándose igualmente en sus rodillas para estar a la altura que ahora tenía Alba.  
Seguido de esa respuesta, sacó de sus bolsillos y extendió hacia él una carta, el sobre llevaba el símbolo del Rey.  
Con las manos temblorosas, Alba tomó el sobre y lo abrió para leer el interior de la carta...Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con solo el enunciado:

_"Lamentamos informarle que _, falleció el día de ayer…"_

-...Ah...-

A lo lejos, pudo escucharse la voz de Alba...  
...Y el eco de su grito.

* * *

La primera vez que Crea sintió deseos de llorar fue mil años atrás, cuando pensó que no podría hacer nada para poder salvar a Sion. Pero aun cuando jamás lo admitiera, supo admitir que aquella vez, se sentía terriblemente inútil y por sobretodo, triste.

Esta sería entonces la segunda ocasión.

Ahora, solo estaba cruzado de brazos mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes de los muchos pasillos del castillo, tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco pero ni así. Frustrado apretó ambos puños, pensando en alguna forma de que las palabras en el momento indicado salieran de su boca…Pero nada, solo entonces suspiró.

"_Perder un ser querido, es en verdad lamentable"_ Pensó.

–Crea-san, ¿Sucede algo? –

-¿Huh?- sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lado al tiempo en el que abría sus ojos, bajó un poco la mirada luego de ver a ambos lados y no notar a nadie y fue allí cuando vio a la pequeña Reina Demonio frente a él. –Ahh jajaja, no pasa nada Ruki, solo trató de poner mis ideas al día– Hizo una pausa mientras si sonrisa se borraba poco a poco, lo que al tiempo aumentaba la preocupación de la menor en estatura. –Dentro de poco iremos a hablar con Alba... –

Con ese simple aviso, Ruki bajó la mirada y sintió que iba a llorar. Si bien ellos aún no sabrían la forma en la que reaccionaría el héroe cuando se enterara de la terrible noticia, lo que se imaginaban los llenaban de tristeza. Si, el sentimiento que les invadía no solo era el vació de ver a su amigo triste, sino también el pensar que no podrían hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Un nuevo suspiro por parte de Crea se escuchó en el pasillo. –Shii-tan sabría qué decir de estar aquí…–

Ruki solo asintió, queriendo ocultar su expresión entre las largas mangas del jersey que siempre vestía.

"_¡¿CÓMO QUE LA PERDISTE?!"_

Y hubieran continuado así de no ser por el grito colosal de Hime que se escuchó en todo el castillo y de ser posible la ciudad y sus alrededores.

– ¿Ahora por qué estará enojada?– Se preguntó Ruki, Crea solo logró asentir un tanto cómico por el grito, logró en menos de un segundo calmar las tensiones que tenía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Rey hacía todo lo posible para sobrevivir a la mayor amenaza de todas…El enojo creciente de su propia hija.

– ¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo para perder esa carta?!– Volvió a gritar la princesa, impactando con ambas manos un escritorio que estaba en la habitación del Rey.

Cabe destacar que este de la manera más común y autoritaria posible, se escondió debajo de la mesa para salir segundos después lleno de temblores y sudor. –No tienes por qué preocuparte Hija, ya llamé a un mensajero para comentarle la situación–

–No fue eso lo que te pregunté– Recalcó ella.

El rey tragó saliva. –Cosas… ¡Importantes, si muy importantes!... – Su nerviosismo hizo que Hime no se tragara su cuento, el padre entonces suspiro rendido. –Solo le aparté la vista unos segundos cuando estaba a jugando a las carreras y luego…–

–¡PAPÁ!–

Nuevamente temiendo por su vida, el Rey se vio forzado a refugiarse en su escritorio para evitar algún golpe de su pequeña, pero se sorprendió de que nada pasara. En su lugar cuando salió de su escondite, encontró a una Hime con una expresión de reprimenda, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de retener el enojo que sentía.

–Quizás para ti no sea la gran cosa porque eres bastante insensible y orgulloso… ¡Pero esto en verdad es grave! ¡Se trata de un amigo que luchó con nosotros para salvar el mundo ¿Lo olvidas?! ¡Tiene derecho a saber qué y cómo pasó!–

_**Knock Knock.**_

–¡Oh, perfecto! El mensajero llegó…Pase pase!- Aviso el rey antes de que dijera alguna otra cosa que hiciera explotar a su hija.

Las puertas se abrieron y Hime-chan giró su vista para fulminar con la mirada a la persona que los interrumpía. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de quien se trataba, puesto que lo conocía muy bien.

Dicha persona se acercó a ambos quedando junto a la princesa.

–Me imagino que entiendes la situación tratándose de ti, tratemos de darle la información al Héroe Alba de la manera más adecuada posible– Comentó el Rey.

–Comprendo – Esa persona solo hizo una reverencia a cada uno. –Si me disculpa entonces, parto de inmediato–

Y girando su cuerpo de dispuso a salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

–Padre… ¿estás seguro que…?– La princesa fue entonces interrumpida por su padre.

–No creas que no lo pensé– Hime se sorprendió de oírle tan serio. – ¿Tú también te sientes mal no? Has pasado por esto antes _(1)_–

La princesa solo bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, comprendiendo por completo a lo que se refería su padre.

* * *

El sonido de los pasos acercándose por el largo pasillo alertó a la pequeña Ruki de que alguien se acercaba, lo cual significaba que ya era hora de irse. Se acercó a aquella persona cuya siluta tomaba forma desde el otro lado del pasillo y se detuvieron de pronto junto a Crea. Este dejó de apoyarse en la pared y descruzó sus brazos, observando con cierta seriedad a su acompañante.

– ¿Listo?– Preguntó, aun sabiendo que era muy obvio o incluso tonto. Pero viendo al otro apretar los puños y con la mirada baja fueron la causa de la pregunta.

No estaba listo, pero sabía que debía estarlo.

–Shii-tan–

–Ya te oí…– Susurró Sion, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. –Andando–

* * *

"_Para el Héroe, Alba Fruhling._

_Con dolor, lamentamos informarle que, la señora __**Luna Fruhling**__(2) falleció el día de ayer por razones que hasta ahora desconocemos._

_Todo parecía indicar que una enfermedad fue la responsable y, al parecer había estado tratando de combatirla desde el los últimos tres meses, sin embargo, el pueblo en donde residía no contaba con la atención médica adecuada en su momento. Los síntomas reales se presentaron de forma tardía y al momento de tratar de buscar una cura, tememos que fue demasiado tarde._

_Nos duele ser los portadores de malas noticias y más aún informarle de esta manera. Sin embargo, esperamos que en su memoria, continúe cumpliendo con su deber._

_Presentando nuestras más sinceras condolencias._

_La familia Real."_

Ese era el contenido de la carta, pero con solo leer las primeras líneas, Alba ni se molestó en leer el resto.

–¡AHHHHHH!–

Con la frente y los brazos ahora clavados en el suelo al igual que sus rodillas no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin sentido ni intención de querer detenerse….Ella, ¡Su Madre! La razón por la que aceptó ser elegido como un héroe se había ido y él no pudo estar ahí para evitarlo… ¡Ni siquiera estuvo ahí para verla partir! ¡¿Cómo fueron tan insensibles de avisarle sobre ESTO y no decirle desde antes que algo le estaba pasando?! ¡Pudo haber hecho algo…Así fuera un MALDITO Intento!

–"Esperamos que en su memoria, pueda cumplir con su deber"– Elf leyó en voz alta parte de la carta, la cual le había quitado de las manos a Alba después de que este la arrugara al cerrar los puños. –Vaya bola de hipócritas–

Por primera vez, el héroe y el demonio estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Elf observó a Alba con detenimiento, tan solo le escuchaba sollozar sin forma u oportunidad de ver su rostro. Suspiró, posó su mano sobre su cabeza y acarició un poco su cabello. Si bien se supone que debían ser enemigos, el "Observador" le tomó cierto interés y cariño al héroe, no pudo evitar sentir lastima al verle en semejante estado…

O al menos eso era lo que quería hacerle creer.

–Yo no quería tener que decírtelo así, ¿me perdonas?– Afirmó y rogó, pero solo obtuvo silencio.

Finalmente, el "Zorro Rojo" habló. – ¿Lo sabías verdad?– Su voz sonaba quebrada, no se molestaba ni en alzar la mirada, el suelo le parecía tan interesante en ese momento.

–Nop, ya no estoy tan interesado en el mundo humano ahora que estas aquí _(3)_ –Dijo con simpleza. – Al igual que tú, me acabo de enterar, por eso pensé que debía decírtelo–

–…Que… ¿Quieres decir con eso?– Alba alzó la vista para observar la sonrisa de Elf. Si, aún después de todo, el muy sínico se atrevía a sonreír frente a él.

Los ojos se November se abrieron con cierta sorpresa al ver la expresión en los ojos del héroe. La poca chispa de esperanza que había visto en ellos cuando llegó había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar, el vacío de la perdida los dejaba verse en un color opaco que lo hacía ver igual o peor que un muerto en vida. El contorno de los mismos estaba encendido en rojo y las mejillas por completo húmedas, dibujando un poco los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado.

Pero aun así, El no dejó de sonreír.

–¡Si tan interesado estas en mi pudiste haber hecho algo al respecto!– Demandó Alba, esperando alguna respuesta evasiva por parte del contrario, como siempre. Solo deseaba que no se le ocurriera bromear.

–Ya ya… ¿No crees que deberías agradecerme por al menos tener la decencia de hacértelo saber antes? Esta carta pudo haber demorado más tiempo no lo crees?– Efl contraataco dejándole sin palabras. –No puedo ni podré, aun si se trata de ti…trato de no, involucrarme demasiado con los humanos…Aunque, considero que tú ya no eres uno, o si? _(4)_–

Petrificado, Alba no hizo mucho. Pensó en las palabras del demonio y que tan ciertas eran. ¿Entonces él tampoco hubiera podido hacer mucho? ¿Ni con la cantidad enorme de magia que llevaba en su interior? Le importaba poco su falta de experiencia… ¿Él no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo?

Solo por qué ¿Cada vez menos era un humano?

Sus pensamientos lo dejaron cuando sintió la mano de Elf sobre su rostro, sintiendo leves caricias en su mejilla derecha y cerca de sus ojos…Queriendo al parecer secar nuevas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

–Solo soy un "observador" lo siento…Además– De pronto, la sonrisa aumento a una llena de picardía y sadismo. –Nada me ha interesado y divertido más que ver a Alba triste, ha sido todo un deleite–

Alba estalló.

Las velas se apagaron, el escritorio voló unos centímetros para luego estallar en pedazos, los libros salieron volando uno tras otros por todas partes…

Al mismo tiempo, Pudo ver como la expresión de Elf cambiaba la shock al sentir ver que le falta parte de su torso, dejando que su sangre saliera disparada en la dirección de la herida.

Pero al segundo, estaba intacto, justo frente a Alba, como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Qué pena que reacciones así– Comentó decepcionado. –Pero está bien, tus expresiones de enojo también me agradan…Supongo que puedo volver después y que entretengas un poco más entonces–

Si se hubiera quedado otro segundo, se seguro lo habría matado.

Pero simplemente desapareció, Elf se fue de la misma forma en la que llegó

Y ahora Alba estaba solo…Otra vez

¿Pero por qué ahora dolía tanto?

Sencillo, ahora realmente se sentía solo…  
No tenía realmente un lugar al cual regresar. El mundo humano se veía cada vez más lejos para el ahora que sabía que no habría realmente nadie esperándolo.

Si bien la idea de ir de aventuras con Sion, Ruki y Crea era la más natural o lo que más le emocionaba, el igualmente estaba ansioso por volver a casa…a su hogar.

¿Cuál hogar?...Alba desde pequeño nunca tuvo noticias de su padre y ahora que su madre había muerto, no tenía un hogar…Aquella cueva oscura, gris y solitaria se había convertido en su "Hogar"

Uno que no quería ni se merecía en realidad.

–Ah…. ¡AHHHHH!–

Volvió a llorar, tanto como pudo

Volvió a gritar, tan fuerte como quiso.

Y en medio de su soledad, el héroe lloró, sabiendo que nadie lo ayudaría…que nadie abriría esa puerta y llegaría a decirle que nada es cierto.

No tenía a quien abrazar, un hombro donde llorar, no tenía forma de recibir consuelo alguno…

Sion llegaría y se iría…Él se quedaría solo y permanecería solo…

Junto con sus lágrimas, su voluntad y su corazón se quebraron.

Dejándolo "solo" con una inmensa amargura.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**HeadCanons:**_

_**(1):**_Siempre he pensado que Hime-chan es huérfana de madre, de ahí que su padre/Rey (me cae mal por cierto) haya mencionado esto. Es eso o que a Haruhara le da pereza dibujar reinas.

_**(2):** _Este Headcanon contiene SPOILERS!, pero tengo que ponerlo: El padre de Alba salio recientemente en la tercera Saga, se llama Midnight. Así que pensé que un buen nombre para su madre sería "Luna"...Ambos representando la noche. ya que Alba es sinónimo de Amanecer.

**(3):** El primer humano que Elf conoció (en la serie, no sabemos si antes) fue Alba, es natural que se sienta tan interesado en él despues de todo lo que le ha visto "Crecer" y evolucionar. Ademas, el esta consiente de lo poderoso que es ahora como para considerarle de temer, lo cual le parece más interesante.

**(4):** Este HeadCanon puede contener SPOILERS si no han terminado la segunda saga, pero tengo que ponerlo: Alba absorbe uno de los "Mana Maker" que posee los poderes del Héroe y el Rey Demonio a la vez. Así que, al desarrollar él una cantidad tan grande de Mana, se puede decir que esta dejando de ser una persona, a esto tambien se le acredita que esta viviendo en el mundo demoníaco por mucho tiempo y e ha acostumbrado a el. Lo mismo pasaría con Sion/Ros, ya que poseen una de las primeras magias existentes (dentro de la serie).

* * *

Y Listo! es todo por hoy, espero que les hayan servido los pañuelos y que les haya gustado este fic.

No va a ser one shot, con las ideas que he estado acumulando, espero que tenga por lo meno capítulos...por favor no se los pierdan

Nos veremos en un próximo capitulo, recibo todo tipo de comentarios o criticas ala respecto (El botón de Review no muerde señores!)

Una ves más espero que les haya gustado

Y recuerden: _**"Compartan su imaginación y sus ideas con el mundo, que el mundo les estará agradecido"**_

Los quiere.

_Rhapsody._


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, creo que esto tomó más tiempo del esperado...

**¡Hola amigos lectores!** Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic. Doy gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios y me alegro mucho que les haya gustado. Debo decir que este cap me tomó un poco más de tiempo no solo por la manera en la que quería agrupar todo, si no por que se llevó más páginas de las que esperaba.

En fin, he aqui y por favor disfruten de la carga de Feels que les traigo hoy con este capitulo.

**Advertencias: **OOC por parte de ciertos personajes (Depende). Creo que sería todo, pero solo por si acaso preparen pañuelos

**Nota: **El Fanfic puede contener spoiler si no han terminado de leer la segunda saga (Ep. 2) del Web Comic.

**Disclaimer: **Sé que ya fue mencionado anteriormente, pero me toca decirlo de nuevo ¡CON EL DOLOR DE MI ALMA! … Senyu no es mío. Toda la trama y personajes pertenecen a Haruhara-sensei y yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

Cuando les dijo a ambos que esperaran afuera, Sion parecía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, o al menos trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que así era. El mensaje debía ser dado no solo de la manera más adecuada, si no con la mayor brevedad posible, después de todo "Si el golpe es rápido, duele menos".

Por eso, él estuvo psicológicamente preparado para esperarse lo que sea en cuanto cruzara los barrotes de aquella celda oculta en medio de la cueva y hacerle saber lo que había ocurrido.

Lo más seguro sería que gritaría, lloraría, se enojaría. Pero al menos sabía que era lo que sucedería, así que entonces, estaba preparado para lo que fuera.

…Para todo menos encontrar el lugar hecho un desastre.

–¡¿Pero qué?! –

Fue la única expresión que salió de sí.

Abrió de inmediato la celda para entrar, su sorpresa fue aumentando cuando notó el interior con más claridad. En definitiva era "Un desastre". La mayoría de las paredes estaban agrietadas, como si algo hubiera golpeado con fuerza contra ellas…los pedazos del escritorio estaban regados por todo el suelo y muchos de los libros que el héroe tenía como base para sus estudios estaban por completo rasgados, más de uno con varias páginas hechas pedazos.

La investigación del lugar se vio interrumpida al momento en que un mal presentimiento se cruzó por su cabeza: _"¡Alba!"_

Desvió la mirada hacia ambos lados buscándole, al menos algún rastro de él…O lo que quedará… "¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!" Se reprendió. Sin embargo estaba esa posibilidad, alguien pudo haberlo retado, o le pudieron haber atacado sin previo aviso…La pregunta sería..¡¿Quién?!

Sus ojos llegaron a cierto rincón de aquel oscuro lugar…Y reconoció al instante aquella figura acurrucada en el mismo rincón.

–¡Oi!–

Alba tembló, reaccionando al llamado de esa voz tan conocida, pero no se movió, ni siquiera un centímetro…No, ni un milímetro. Permaneció dándole la espada, con la cabeza gacha y ambos brazos sujetando sus rodillas, sin posibilidades de ver su rostro. Aun así, pudo escuchar y sentir los pasos que se acercaban a su espalda, pero no respondió. Tampoco volteó, no tenía deseos de dejar que le vieran en semejante estado.

Por otro lado, Ros permaneció quieto detrás de él, tratando en alguna forma de no perder la paciencia.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó, sin éxitos para recibir una respuesta. –Oi…– le llamó una vez más, aún nada.

Sion chasqueó los dientes, comenzando a impacientarse. Se acercó, solo para posar su mano sobre el hombro del contrario y sacudirlo un par de veces, cerciorándose de que al menos pudiera quejarse o reaccionar, pero recibió igualmente silencio… ¿Estaba vivo por lo menos? – ¡Hey! –

Cansado solo acertó a gritar, mientras de un jalón con el mismo brazo obligó al héroe a voltearse para pudieran al menos verse a las caras. Pero de inmediato, Sion se arrepintió de haberlo hecho…

…Ya que nunca pensó en ver a Alba en un estado tan deplorable.

No se veían muestras de brillo reflejándose en sus ojos, salvo por lo que podrían dejar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de los mismos. Por ende, sus mejillas estaban encharcadas y la línea que dejaban las mismas al caer era más que notable. Uno de sus ojos mostraba un color familiar…Claro, era el tono rojizo que tenía la primera vez que obtuvo sus poderes, lo que significaba que los había liberado de alguna forma. "Esto es malo", pensó Sion. De inmediato, volvió a tomarle de los hombros, sacudiendo el inmóvil pero consiente cuerpo en shock del héroe, esperando alguna respuesta.

–Oye… ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí como si nada y contesta… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – Aun cuando vio que la expresión de Alba cambiaba, en ese momento no obtuvo respuesta. – ¡Basta! ¿Podrías dejar de hacerte el idiota y…?!–

–Sé lo que pasó– Fue todo lo que dijo, pero fue lo suficiente para callarlo.

En efecto, Sion paró en seco y jadeó ante la sorpresa, no solo de lo fácil que salieron las palabras de su boca, también por el tono tan monótono y decaído con las que estas fueron dichas. –Ya…lo sé…– Volvió a escuchar.

– ¿Cómo? –

La pregunta fue contestada solo con gesto de su mano. Alba señalo cerca suyo para mostrar la carta arrugada junto con el sobre en el que venía. Sion reaccionó con sorpresa, era en efecto el mensaje que el Rey iba a enviarle.

–Elf vino aquí…Me contó todo y me mostró la carta, por si no llegaba a creerle–

"_¡Ese bastardo!" _ Fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Sion en ese momento. Bueno, eso y tal vez una y mil formas más de matar al demonio.

– ¿La robó verdad? Jaja, no me sorprende…– Volvió a hablar con aquel dejo de aburrimiento, sonaba bastante forzado, quizás hasta fingido. –Perdona, pero no creo que podamos practicar ahora… ¿Podrías…? –

… Incrédulo ante tales respuestas, el ex-soldado le tomó de nuevo de los hombros y se acercó al menos un paso más. Pero Alba seguía sin mirarle, parecía no tener intenciones de verle a la cara.

–Déjate de tonterías– Interrumpió, harto de semejante farsa. –No engañas a nadie con esa fachada cuando estas hecho un desastre…deja de llorar primero–

–Me estas pidiendo un imposible…– Admitió. Cuando quiso caer en cuenta de que mientras habla, no dejó de llorar. –Aún no…Aún no lo creo, no lo quiero creer… ¡Ni siquiera lo quiero aceptar!... ¿Por qué?...ah…Ah…maldición…Yo…. –

Solo ahí, se dedicó simplemente a sollozar manteniendo aún la vista al suelo. No quería decir nada que le llevara a pensar en el fallecimiento de su madre una vez más, bien había tenido suficiente con que Elf fuera quien le contará a noticia de su muerte. No supo que decir, menos que hacer…Realmente estaba solo, por mucho que Sion estuviera ahora frente a él, no podía darse el lujo de depender de él tan rápido y a la ligera…

Porque se iría…y se volvería a quedar solo.

Sin embargo, como el otro leyera su mente y le encantara llevarle la contraria, lo sacudió un par de veces más. Haciéndole reaccionar y dándole a entender con ello que era hora de parar.

–Sécate las lágrimas… ¿Si? – Sion sabía que esa no era la mejor forma de empezar, pero al menos empezó a hablar. – Sé que no se puede hacer nada para remediarlo, pero los demás están preocupados por ti después de lo que pasó…Así que–

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Alba tomó sus brazos con fuerza, o más bien con brusquedad, esto hizo que le viera con sorpresa al escuchar igualmente lo que tenía que decir.

– ¡No! – El héroe jadeo desesperado, queriendo contener de nuevo lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. – No necesito…. ¡No quiero la lastima de nadie, mucho menos la tuya! –

– ¡¿Qué!? No seas tonto, nadie o hace por lastima–

– ¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! ¡Eres el único que viene aquí y eso es por qué es TU obligación! ¡No me vengas a decir que es lastima cuando he estado solo todo este tiempo! –

Se detuvo de nuevo cuando supo de qué se trataba. Más que sentir la amargura del duelo, más que el pesar de haber perdido a un ser querido…o la ira de verse obligado a superarlo. Alba estaba dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía al haberse sentido prácticamente abandonado, más ahora que técnicamente, en todo el mundo humano ya no había nadie "cercano" esperándolo.

Y Sion lo sabía, sabía que la soledad podía llegar a ser aún peor que la muerte. Ya que él tuvo que así por mucho tiempo, luchando solo y esperando solo algún milagro que nunca llegó…Al menos no hasta después de mil años.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer por él? En los ojos del héroe se reflejaba solamente el vació de la soledad que el sintió una vez…Pero este no estaba seguro de poder superarla.

–Si ya terminaste entonces vete– Aquellas palabras le dejaron más que perplejo. –No quiero oír cosas que sé que me harán sentir peor–

…

–Tienes que estar bromeando– Sentenció Sion, queriendo por al menos hicieran algo de contacto visual. – Alba escúchame, ni yo ni nadie está tratando de sentir lastima por ti–

–No quieras verme la cara de tonto…–

– ¡No puedo cuando en verdad te estas comportando como un tonto! Ahora…Si me escucharas por tan solo un según...– La interrupción llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

– ¡¿Qué demonios vas a tratar de decirme?! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Sé que ocurrió, ahora déjame tranquilo!–

¿A esto quería jugar? a ir por ahí tratando de hacerse el fuerte, ¿cuando en realidad llevaba cual perro las orejas caídas y el rabo entre las piernas? En aquel lugar no había a nadie a quien engañar, salvo a sí mismo.

–... ¿O me dirás que sabes cómo me siento?– El tono sepulcral del héroe alertó los nervios de Sion, viéndose por un momento entre la espada y la pared. – ¡¿Piensas que soy idiota?!–

Aún con semejantes gritos que le harían perder la paciencia, El ex-soldado, entendiendo por lo que el otro estaba pasando, no lo soltó. Sabiendo que muy dentro de aquella ira endemoniada solo había un niño queriendo dejar salir todo su llanto, que solo un era un mocoso desquitándose con el primero con el que cruzara miradas.

Vaya suerte la suya.

– ¡Solo cálmate por un momento y escúchame!– Aun tomándole de los hombros, Sion trató de calmarlo. –Puede que tengas razón...quizás no sé cómo te sientes– Mintió. – Pero al menos...–

Cuando Alba alzó la mirada, ambos orbes se encontraron. Sion pudo notar la ira creciente desde el brillo color carmesí que desprendía su ojo derecho.

– ¡Jamás vas a saber cómo me siento! ¡No eres más que un insensible!– Gritó sin querer detenerse, aun cuando muy en su interior sus pensamientos rogaran lo contrario. – ¡¿Cómo vas a saber lo que se siente perder a alguien importante para ti cuando dejaste morir a tu padre?!–

¡...!

Eso había sido todo. Cuando Alba se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho, de lo crueles que podían resultar ser sus palabras, fue sorprendido por un rápido pero fuerte dolor en su abdomen. La vista que tuvo de Sion frente él fue difusa por un segundo, pero pudo darse cuenta de la expresión de enojo o incluso odio que se podía reflejar en él. Todo eso antes de sentir ahora un fugaz dolor en su rostro cuando fue, nuevamente golpeado por este y, si bien no fue con la suficiente fuerza como para noquearlo, al menos lo dejo sin equilibrio por algunos segundos provocando que cayera al suelo boca abajo y tuviera dificultades para incorporarse. Si, estaba sorprendido y arrepentido por lo que había dicho, pero ahora estaba más bien molesto por la reacción que recibió de su parte,_ "¡Como si tú nunca hubieras dicho cosas sin pensar!"_

– ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! – Su réplica fue interrumpida por una patada que impactó uno de sus costados, provocando que tosiera. Le fue aún más difícil levantarse, subió la mirada para toparse con los fríos ojos del otro, lo que hizo que su frustración ante dicha situación creciera. – ¡Demonios! –

No supo de donde tomo las fuerzas para levantase, pero lo hizo e incluso trató de contraatacar. Pero su propio puño fue interceptado por una de las manos de Ros quien, aprovechando la repentina sorpresa, le jalo para tenerlo cerca de nuevo y, volver a impactar un puño contra su rostro.

Las quejas de Alba no servirían mucho ya que no se detuvo, ni le dio tiempo para respirar, recuperarse o atacar. Al menos eso fue hasta que sintió su espalda chocar con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la cueva y allí, completamente cansado se dejó caer deslizándose contra la misma hasta sentarse en el suelo. Tenía marcas en su frente y las mejillas algo (más no completamente) hinchadas…Igualmente pudo notar el sabor de la sangre saliendo de sus labios y el abdomen le dolía por los repetitivos golpes que recibió allí. Se estremeció cuando sintió los pasos del otro al acercarse y espero algún otro golpe. Pero en vez de eso, Sion simplemente se agachó, quedando a la altura que ahora tenía el héroe estando en el suelo.

–Tienes razón– Comenzó a hablar. –No sé cómo te sientes–

Si bien su tono era bastante serio, Alba lo tomó como el cinismo más descarado que pudo haber escuchado jamás, dándole a entender que en verdad le estaba teniendo lastima. Como pudo, trató ahora si de golpearlo, pero fue nuevamente bloqueado por una de las manos de Sion y, apretando dicho puño con fuerza, fue forzado a bajarlo, siendo doblegado por unos segundos.

–No sé cómo te sientes porque nunca entendí en realidad lo que era una "Familia", nunca me agradó llamar al viejo de esa forma cuando en verdad estaba más ocupado en otras cosas que de mí– Alba dejó de resistirse, notando que la mano que sujetaba su puño estaba temblando. –Nunca tuve una madre o al menos no lo recuerdo, así que no sé qué se siente haberla perdido…Puede decirse que al único a quien tuve en todo ese tiempo fue a Crea, pero en aquella época, igualmente lo perdí–

Alba se había quedado sin palabras, aun manteniendo la vista gacha sin intenciones de mirarlo. –Aún así…– Se sorprendió cuando el otro continuó, así que solo lo escuchó. Aflojó la fuerza de su puño y ahora, parecía que ambos se tomaban de las manos. –Aun así, fue el viejo quien me crio…Yo, que pude haber sido un huérfano igual que mi mejor amigo, tuve la suerte de tener a alguien de mi familia vivo. Que a pesar de lo tonto y distraído que era, sabia velar por mí…Disfruté de lo aburridos que podían ser mis días en esa vida…Pero eso–

Alba abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando vio de pronto que en sus manos, dos lagrimas caían hacia estas, sintiendo lo cálida que eran.

Lagrimas que no eran las suyas.

– Antes de que todo pasara, quise creer en algún momento que…– El suspiro de Sion, junto lo que quebrada de su voz, confirmaron sus sospechas. – Rchimedes fue un buen padre…–

Sin soportarlo, el héroe tomó la mano de Sion con fuerza y ya se había lanzado sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo y él, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su camarada, no pudo resistir o retener más el sonoro llanto que había liberado hace tiempo y que quería volver a lanzar. Gritó, lloró tanto como quiso y como pudo, murmurando mil veces cosas inentendibles entre los sollozos…Pero entre todas ellas se notaban incontables "¡Perdóname!"

–Deja de…– Sion se detuvo antes de decir algo más, solo suspiro. – Ya ya…– Una de sus manos pasó a la cabeza de Alba, para acariciar su cabello con suavidad. – Deja de disculparte tanto…es molesto–

–Pero…pero es que…yo… yo no…Ah… ¡AHH! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo…!– Alba no pudo continuar, los sollozos simplemente no le dejaban. Continuó llorando sin deseos o ganas de detenerse.

Ahora no solo sentía la amargura del duelo, el pesar de perder un ser querido o el miedo y dolor de quedarse solo…

Ahora también se sentía terriblemente culpable,

Había hecho llorar a Ros.

Este por su parte, no le importó si ahora tenía los ojos algo rojos (más de lo que normalmente son), solo sé quedó en silencio un buen tiempo, esperando a que el otro se calmara lo suficiente. – ¿Ya vas a escucharme? – Preguntó, el héroe solo le respondió asintiendo. – Bien. Mira, ¿es duro no? Todos de alguna forma lo hemos sentido. Pero… ¿Crees que sea prudente dejar que su memoria se consuma en solo llorar?, ella no lo hubiera querido y lo sabes…–

–No… es tan fácil, si…si al menos hubiera estado allí para…–

–Lo sé…No es una herida que se cure con facilidad…–

–Perdóname, en verdad no quise…–

–Que dejes de disculparte, harás que vuelva a golpearte…–

"_Y Deja de llorar por favor"_

–…Puedo… ¿Puedo quedarme así un poco más? – Alba volvió a sollozar, aún no se había desahogado por completo.

Una leve risa proveniente de Ros le dio la aprobación necesaria. –Bien…–

"_Deja de recodarme lo que yo sentí una vez"_

–…Gracias…–

"_Me harás llorar a mí también"_

* * *

30 minutos bastaron para que Alba no solo dejara de llorar, sino que también se quedará dormido. Sion suspiró una vez más y se levantó con cuidado tratando de no despertarlo, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que, no repuesto del todo armara otra escena. Sin mencionar que el uso de sus poderes por culpa de la carga de sentimientos lo hubieran cansado, entonces tenía razones más válidas para haber cerrados los ojos no solo luego de la pequeña rabieta entre ambos, sino también por el enojo causado por November, lo cual fue el detonante del desastre dentro de la cueva.

…Y halando de desastres…

– ¿Y bien? – Comenzó Sion, estando sentado en el suelo manteniendo a Alba dormido cerca de sí. – ¿No va siendo hora de que comiences a hablar? –

…

…

–Ahh~ ¡Que problema! Y yo que esperaba ver un poco más de discordia entre ustedes… ¡Pero bueno! Supongo que tendré que conformarme con lo que pasará más adelante–

–…Bastardo…–

Ros tuvo que girar su vista hacia atrás y acomodar su cuerpo un poco para poder observar por completo a Elf, quien se había dejado ver después de que fuera descubierto. –Ne~ esta vez fui encontrado bastante rápido~– Admitió con picardía.

–Admito que te tomaste la molestia de que tu camuflaje no fuera una basura…Ahora responde, ¿Cómo lograste robar la carta? –

– ¡Eh! ¿Vas a preguntarme eso a estas alturas? Jaja~ Sion-kun, estas algo lento para deducir, Oh ¿Debe ser porque Alba tocó un punto sensible en ti? –

En ese momento Ros deseó tener sus poderes, de esa forma hubiera matado al infeliz con solo mirarlo. –Habla…– Ordenó.

–Bah~ Fue fácil, más aun considerando que estamos hablando del perezoso, nada justo y orgulloso de ese humano que dice ser el Rey– Confirmó Elf, por primera vez ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo. –Además, lo hice por una buena causa. Alba tenía que saber lo que había sucedido con respecto a su madre o ¿hubieras preferido que viviera con una falsa esperanza o una mentira? –

–Esto… ¿te parece una buena causa? – Era oficial, iba a matarlo. – ¡Ten el descaro de decirlo otra vez maldito hijo de…!–

–Oh oh, un segundo. Puedes venir a golpearme todo lo que quieras si quieres…Pero– Haciendo una pausa, la sonrisa de Elf se hizo un poco más amplia. – ¿Crees poder hacerlo y quitarle la mirada por un segundo al "Señor Héroe"? No creo que sea buena idea, más aún en el "estado" en el que esta–

_¿Estado?_

Sion desvió la mirada regresando a ver a Alba solo para que su sorpresa pasara al shock en un segundo. Él, quien había estado descansando en sus brazos, ahora se estremecía con notable incomodidad mientras que sus parpados cerrados temblaban de forma acelerada, así como sus labios temblaban al parecer en un intento por respirar. Viera por donde lo viera, claramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero al poco tiempo notó el incremento innecesario de temperatura que comenzaba a presentarse en él.

– ¡Alba!–

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero la presencia de Elf la sintió más cercana que antes, ahora estaba justo detrás de él, como si con ello pudiera detallarlos mejor. –Ahh~ que pena, no se ve nada bien…– Luego de haber dicho eso, se vio forzado a retroceder cuando recibió la mirada del otro. – ¡Wah!...Ara~ Sion-kun ¿puedes ser temible cuando te enfadas no? –

–Tienes cinco segundos para desaparecer de mí vista maldito infeliz…–

–Ya ya, te entendí, no te caigo bien– Se lamentó un poco el demonio, o al menos así lo hizo parecer. Vuelve a sonreír segundos después. – Pero supongo que debo agradecerte, o estar en deuda contigo. Gracias a ti he visto cosas del pequeño Alba que nunca pensé llegar a ver…Te debo una…–

Si no fuera porque ya había desparecido, lo habría matado…o por lo menos le hubiera lanzado alguna maldición más antes de que se esfumara. Pero obtuvo cierta sorpresa al ver quienes se acercaban por el camino que estaba detrás de la entrada por la que Elf desapareció así no más.

Pero, el alivio de ver a Ruki y a Crea asomarse por los barrotes de la celda no calmaba su notable preocupación.

– ¡Shii-tan! – Gritó el mayor cuando llegó hasta ellos, suspirando en gran parte por lo mucho que tuve que correr. – ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! Sentimos que algo malo estaba…Ah! ¿¡Alba-kun!? –

– ¡Te explico después! ¡Ahora ayúdame con esto!–

Por unos momentos, Sion se alegró de no haber llegado solo… ¡Eso era!, esto era lo que faltaba para hacerle ver al héroe que, no estaba solo y que podría superar el dolor que el mismo se convencía de sentir.

Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su propio inconsciente seguía lastimándolo?

…Solo quedaba esperar.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**Les admito una cosa, lloré. Lloré a mares mientras escribía esto.**Y no es para menos ya que en sí trato un tema bastante delicado el cual es la época de duelo o luto cuando un familiar muere. Todos tenemos formas diferentes de reaccionar, pero quise plasmar una de las peores...la ira.  
Así fue como terminé haciendo esta escena bélico-emotiva entre Alba y Ros que, a mi parecer me gustó mucho.

Siento que Elf me esta quedando muy desgraciado, pero esa es la idea...No me maten por favor.

No prometo nada con la duración en el que saldrá el siguiente capitulo, si bien creo o espero qye tenga menos contenido que este. Puede que me demore el mismo tiempo.

Y Listo!, no olviden por favor dejar comentarios sobre que les gustó o que no del capitulo...Recuerden, el botón de review no muerde (Acepto todo tipo de criticas)

Nos vemos en un nuevo Cap.

**Rhapsody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Bueno mis queridos lectores y/o/u Lectoras!** He vuelto

Creo que me demoré menos que con el capitulo dos ¿verdad? al menos por días Jeje.

Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo y digo yo que la "mitad" de la historia en si, espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado y que disfruten de este derroche de sentimentalismos y otras cosas, que con paciencia y gusto esperen los demás capítulos, se los agradezco.

Igualmente me siento un poco orgullosa por superar mi limite una vez más. ¡esta vez fueron más paginas! Aún cuando no quiero cansarlos con tanta narrativa siento que hay cosas que debo colocar juntas en un solo CAP y este fue el resultado.

Espero que les guste.

**Advertencias: **Con las advertencias de los capítulos anteriores debe bastar y sobrar. Aunque no creo que haya tantos feels o sentimentalismos como en los pasados, por si acaso prepare pañuelos. (también unas pequeñas insinuaciones y ... ¿Un beso?)

**Nota: **_Las secciones en cursiva_ son los sueños de Alba, más que nada son recueros. Otras lineas son solo pensamientos

**Disclaimer: **Senyu no es mío…blah blah blah ¡eso ya lo sabemos! ¬_¬

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

–_Ahora que lo pienso…–_

– _¿Huh? –_

_El silencio de Ros se hizo un poco prolongado mientras continuaba colocando vendajes sobre la cabeza del héroe. –Nunca me dijo por qué decidió aceptar esto de ser héroe–_

–_Ahhh–_

_Sentados sobre una roca en medio de aquel desierto luego de atravesar los bosques se encontraban el Héroe N°45 junto con su soldado real. Recién empezando su aventura fueron sorprendidos por un grupo numeroso de monstruos y, aun cuando pudieron "derrotar" a la mayoría (porque seamos sinceros, Ros hizo todo el trabajo), tuvieron que escapar. Para desgracia de ambos, Alba sufrió un par de heridas en el cuerpo dada su condición de novato y Ros se vio en la necesidad (léase obligación) de curarle._

_Y allí estaban, el joven héroe dejándose atender por su soldado._

– _¿Necesito alguna otra razón aparte de simplemente querer luchar por la paz del mundo? – Mencionó Alba con orgulloso cual se vio mientras levantaba el pecho, recibiendo de respuesta un golpe en la cabeza. – ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡¿A qué viene eso si acaba de curarme?! –_

_La mirada de ironía y desaprobación de Ros no se hizo esperar. – ¿Quieres morir, verdad? –_

–_Por alguna razón esa expresión da más miedo de lo que en verdad trata de decir…– Alba pensó y pensó, haciendo expresiones que demostraban estar metido en su consiente. –Bueno, si tuviera que escoger…– _

_Entre tanto pensar, se sorprendió de no haber encontrado con la respuesta antes y sonrió ante la tontería, pero al mismo tiempo se notó cierta nostalgia en ella_

–_Mi mamá– respondió con sencillez._

– _¿Huh? –_

– _¡Sí! Bueno– Alba hizo una pausa tratando de poner las razones en orden. – Desde hace mucho hemos sido solo mi madre y yo, además de que ella ha hecho muchas cosas por mí en todo este tiempo que pensé en hacer algo por ella también. – volvió a levantar el pecho con orgullo. – No solo quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mi, quiero hacer del mundo un lugar mejor en donde ella pueda vivir–_

_La sonrisa en el menor parecía más sincera de lo que imaginó y en verdad, la razón se veía más noble y más simple de lo que Ros había pensado. En sí, era un deseo tanto compuesto como egoísta, es decir "Salvar el mundo por el bien de una persona", no sonaba nada mal._

_Pero obviamente, el soldado no iba a admitirlo ni por asomo, por lo que supo disimularlo bien._

– _¡Pfft! – Su intento de carcajada bastante convincente. –Sabía que eras un mocoso, pero no pensé que aparte de eso fueras mimado–_

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡O-oye! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de algo como eso! –_

–_No me burlo, dije la verdad– Palmeó un par de veces la cabeza del héroe y desordenó su cabello. –Listo, ahora vámonos, señorito héroe mimado–_

– _¡No me llames así! –_

–_Sí, seguro–_

* * *

El suspiro de parte de Crea no era para sorprenderse.

–Su fiebre no disminuye–

Y allí, postrado en cama y con los ojos cerrados, Alba no mostraba señales de despertar mientras que su propio cuerpo por inercia hacía esfuerzos por respirar naturalmente al tratar de combatir con una fiebre ocasionada por el agotamiento físico y mental.

Era una suerte que no todo lo que se hallaba en la cueva terminará destrozado por culpa de sus poderes.

–Sé que la pregunta es tonta pero– Comenzó Crea, dirigiendo la pregunta hacia la reina demonio– ¿Es en verdad tan grave su estado? –

–Grave no es– Respondió Ruki con rapidez para aclarar la duda. – Pero siendo poderes que aún no logra controlar, el usarlos como reacción a sus emociones fue algo que debió agotarlo bastante. Supo controlarse a tiempo, pero quien sabe que puede pasar si sigue inestable– la pequeña alzó sus brazos y los estiró un poco haciendo señas de lo grande que sería la gravedad del asunto.

–Ya veo, así que…Lo mejor es controlar sus emociones y luego su magia–

– ¡Sí! Creo que será algo difícil para Alba-san, pero ¡es por su bien! –

Una ligera pero agradable risa del primer héroe fue lo más alegre que invadió el ambiente. –Descuida Ruki, Alba-kun sabe de alguna forma que puede contar con nosotros. ¿O no? –

La pregunta fue dirigida al tercero, pero Crea no recibió más que silencio como respuesta. Ambos giraron su vista hacia el peli-negro para saber el porqué del silencio.

–… ¿Shii-tan? –

Pero no hubo respuesta, la mente de Sion parecía estar en otro mundo. Y de hecho lo estaba, el allí, sentado en una silla completamente recostado al espaldar y levantando la cabeza clavándole los ojos al techo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante de este mundo, no hacía otra cosa más que perderse en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que había pasado no le parecía confuso, más bien terriblemente irritante y molesto. Desde haber encontrado al héroe en un estado peor que el de un suicida hasta la intervención de Elf no fueron algo que le resultara agradable para la vista y ahora que lo recordaba, le dolían un poco los ojos, aunque a eso no le dio mucha atención.

"_¡¿Cómo vas a saber lo que se siente perder a alguien importante para ti cuando dejaste morir a tu padre?!"_

Bueno, quizás si le daba más atención de la que en realidad quisiera. No iba a negar que los insultos usados por Alba para este defenderse le afectaron bastante, pero eso no era algo que pudiera admitir en público…Al menos no por ahora.

Pero muy por encima de todo, había una cosa que también le molestaba…Era…

– ¡Ros-san! ¿Estás bien? –

– ¿Huh? –

Cuando al fin reaccionó bajó la mirada y tomo la compostura suficiente como para decir que el cuello le estaba comenzando a doler de tanto mirar al techo, observando con sorpresa a la pequeña demonio y su mejor amigo quienes le miraban con notable preocupación.

–Ah, no es nada, me duele un poco la cabeza–

Si había llorado, entonces era natural.

–Bueno…– Crea comenzó. –Estamos tratando de buscar una forma de ayudar a Alba a estabilizarse un poco–

–Tengo una, pero es un poco arriesgada–

–Por favor una que no implique golpearlo–

Tres segundos de silencio. –Rayos– Sion chasqueó los dientes.

–Jeje, te conozco más de lo que crees– El primer héroe se acercó a su amigo mostrando una sonrisa llena de complicidad. Pero se sorprendió de algo al verlo más de cerca. –¿Eh?..o-oye Shii-tan…Tú…–

Crea había notado el tenue rojizo alrededor de los ojos de Sion y este al ver la sorpresa del otro por hallarlo, solo desvió la mirada molesto. El semi (y lo digo porque su cabello no es del todo así) albino le vio por varios minutos. –Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero me gustaría que no trataras de cargar con esto tú solo–

–…– Sion suspiró. – Se volvió un poco más personal, perdona–

–También estoy en deuda con Alba ¿sabes?, el me salvó después de todo– Aún en la jovialidad de sus palabras, el tono de Crea era bastante serio. –Si hay algo que pueda hacer…No solo sería algo para ayudarte, a él también–

Apunto de decir algo más, ambos fueron alertados por un chillido por parte de Ruki y al voltear lo entendieron. Reaccionó en un espasmo cuando las expresiones de Alba se deformaron por un momento en medio de su sueño.

Estaba teniendo otra pesadilla.

–… ¡Perdón! – Se disculpó apenas vio que los dos se levantaron del lugar. –¡N-n-n-n-n-no quise! Pensé que lo de golpearlo iba en serio–

¿Mencioné que había tratado de darle un golpe en la cabeza para despertarlo?

Crea suspiró, queriendo ocultar con ello una nerviosa risa –Ruki, así no se trata a los enfermos, a los humanos no por lo menos–

La pequeña demonio hizo un puchero. –Aprenderé de eso luego–

Sion se acercó al inconsciente héroe y una de sus manos se posó con suavidad sobre su frente para comprobar y confirmar que, efectivamente, la fiebre era alta y no tenía intenciones por ahora de disminuir. Sin mencionar que el desorden en sus emociones lo llevaría a tener esas pesadillas constantemente. Su condición se veía mal, pero en cierta forma, había maneras de solucionarlo. El problema es que todo sería más rápido si este estuviera despierto y no dejando que su subconsciente jugará con él.

–Puede que despierte dentro de poco– Habló por fin, sin mirar a los otros dos. – Crea, haz algo por mí–

–Oh, ¡seguro! – El primer héroe tomó una posición cual soldado de la guerra y luego ladeó la cabeza confuso. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

Ante la pregunta, el otro solo sonrió.

* * *

–… _¡Ah!_ _–_

_Alba despertó sobresaltado y quizás hasta intranquilo, estaba sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido sobre el escritorio en donde trabajaba desde hace ya varias horas. Se levantó para estirar sus brazos y lanzar con ello un prolongado y sonoro bostezo que pronto se perdió entre las paredes de aquella celda, para luego suspirar con cansancio aún y revisar los papeles y los libros que estaban sobre su lugar de estudios. Formulas y teorías bastante complicadas junto con manchones hechos a lápiz y borrador eran lo que adornaba los mismos papeles._

–_Ahhh rayos– Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras tomaba algunos de los papeles. – Ros siempre me deja cosas muy difíciles, ¿Cómo espera que entienda esto para cuando regrese? – Suspiró. –Aunque si tengo tiempo quizás pueda….Ah, otra vez estoy hablando solo–_

_Bajó la mirada un poco desanimado al caer en cuenta de su error. Desde hacía varios meses, de hecho un mes luego de que llegó obtuvo esa mala costumbre de decir sus pensamientos constantemente en voz alta, incluso hubo un par de veces en las que siendo ayudado por Sion en sus métodos de aprendizaje de magia le preguntó "¿Con quién se supone que hablas? ¿Ya te volviste loco?" para luego evidentemente reírse de la respuesta._

_No era que en verdad necesitara hacerlo, pero era una cierta mala costumbre que no le desagradaba del todo. Aun cuando en realidad nadie le estuviera escuchando._

_Fuera de eso, no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo. Suspiró de nuevo dejando los papeles por ahí y recostarse en una de las paredes que quedabas cerca de los barrotes, observando la salida como si fuera lo más impresionante del mundo. Bueno, para él lo era._

–_¿Por qué…no me siento bien? –_

_Se preguntó._

_Si bien había tratado de esforzarse en sus estudios parecía haber algo que no lo dejaba en paz, un pequeño pensamiento, una ligera idea de que tal vez algo pasó…Y el, ignorante de la situación no podía hacer mucho por ellos. Pero no sentía nada alarmante que pasara en el mundo demoniaco y desde la última vez que Sion fue a verle, todo en el mundo humano estaba bien. Entonces ¿Qué era esa extraña presión en su pecho?, como arco reflejo su mano se posó sobre él mismo, justo en su corazón y cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo apartar esos pensamientos de su mente._

– _¡están bien! – Dijo convencido, dándose palmada en las mejillas para reprender su propio pesimismo. –Son solo cavilaciones mías… ¡Si eso debe ser!, Sion, mamá y los demás están bien! Además de que… ¡Ah! – hizo una pausa, volviendo a bajar la cabeza deprimido. – Otra vez estoy hablando solo…–_

_Suspiró un par de veces más para poder relajarse y regresar al trabajo, pero giró su cuerpo al instante al sentir una presencia poco común junto a él. La sorpresa llegó a sus ojos cuando, sabiendo quien era la persona más no sus intenciones, solo pudo decir su nombre con asombro. –… ¿Elf? ¿Qué haces a…–_

_El resto pasó en cámara lenta. La sonrisa amplia del demonio se borró por unos segundos y el susurró fue inaudible para el resto del mundo, solo Alba pudo escucharlo._

_Pero hubiera querido no haberlo hecho. –….¿Qué?-_

* * *

¡…!

Aun cuando fue con rapidez que el héroe abrió sus ojos, su vista seguía bastante difusa y borrosa por lo que le costó reconocer las dos caras que le veían de cerca. Pero luego de oír sus voces aliviadas por su despertar logró aclarar sus ideas y esperó a que sus ojos recuperaran nitidez. Trató de susurrar sus nombres pero fue un poco difícil. –… ¿Ruki-chan, Crea-san?...¿Que… Qué pasó? –

La pregunta fue seguida de un espasmo repentino de su parte, mientras las escenas de todo lo que había acontecido pasaron rápidamente en su mente diciéndole que no era una pesadilla como él deseaba que fuera. Se levantó apresurado soltando un repentino, rápido pero sonoro grito al tiempo en que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos por el insoportable dolor. Tan centrado estaba en querer hacer desparecer el dolor que no notó cuando Crea le tomó de los hombros.

– ¡Resiste!–El llamado pareció haber funcionado ya que Alba bajó las manos de su cabeza y las dejó caer junto a sus costados. Pero no se esperó con que también viera que las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos del héroe para dejarlas caer por su rostro. –…Alba-kun…o-oye…–

Cuando sintió las manos de Crea sobre sus mejillas, Alba se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. – Ah…n-no…yo solo…yo…– Fue entonces cuando cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, queriendo que no le escuchar sollozar.

Aún se sentía triste, se sentía enojado, se sentía dolido y enormemente culpable. Pero sobre todo, aún se sentía solo…Y desconocía el por qué.

–…Mis condolencias…– Crea comenzó a hablar, desviando la mirada. –Sé que no es mejor momento para decirlo, tampoco puedo decir que sé cómo te sientes…Pero! – Tomó las manos del héroe y le vio con una sonrisa, aun cuando sus ojos también estuvieran algo llorosos. – ¡Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, Alba-kun, no estás solo! ¡Como tu amigo, déjame ayudarte por favor! –

El héroe no reaccionó ante ello hasta que también sintió las manos de Ruki tomar las suyas. –¡Yo también ayudaré! –

–…c…chicos– Alba desvió la mirada por un momento y Sion y el cruzaron miradas. Se sorprendió de verle algo serio y recordó lo que le había dicho aun cuando él se había desquitado con él. Si, los ojos de Ros tenían un brillo que decía a diestra y siniestra "Te lo dije".

Pero el menor solo suspiró. –Gracias chicos…estaré bien, lo prometo. – Vil mentira.

Sion solo suspiró, comenzaba a hacérsele natural.

–Bueno señores, la hora de visitas terminó–

¿Eh? ¿Iban a irse? A irse y a…¿Dejarlo?. Alba suspiró y bajó la cabeza, quería decirlo pero sabía que no podía, que por todo lo que había hecho debía guardarse el egoísmo de querer hacer que se quedaran. Ellos tenían una vida allá a fuera a la que él aun no tenía derecho y…

–Shii-tan ¿Eres injusto sabes? ¡Justo cuando puedo hablar con Alba-kun me dices que me vaya! El que te quedes no te dice que puedes mandar…–

–Tú cierra el pico y largo. Ruki, tú también, tus padres han de estar preguntando por ti–

La demonio solo hizo un puchero. – Aww está bien–

…Espera…. ¡¿Qué?!

Alba tartamudeó señalando al pelinegro con un temblar notorio en su mano. – ¡¿T-t-t-t-t-te vas a quedar?! –

–Por supuesto– Respondió con simpleza. –Tengo que asegurarme que no te vuelvas loco o hagas otra rabieta, solo será por un tiempo por lo menos–

–P-pero yo creí que tu…conmigo…esta…– De la impresión, el héroe no supo articular palabras.

–Bueno, el señor ha hablado, nosotros nos vamos– El primer héroe habló y Alba grito otro "Que?!" incrédulo. –No te preocupes, volveremos en un tiempo, recupérate para cuando hayamos vuelto ¿sí? –

Ruki siguió al chico a la salida y se despidió de los dos sacudiendo sus brazos. – ¡Que te vaya bien con Ros-san! ¡Nos vemos Alba-san! –

–…¡Ah! Espe…–

Tarde, se habían ido…

Y ambos estaban ahora….Solos.

Por alguna razón la cara de Alba explotó en rojo cuando ese pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza. "¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!" Se dijo a sí mismo. Le miró desde la cama y volvieron a crear miradas, la seriedad que tenían los orbes rojizos de Sion era evidente e incluso algo intimidante, pero quizás era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que debía estar molesto con él, "Debe odiarme por lo que dije" Pensó, tenía que disculparse.

Le miró de nuevo, pero en el momento que notó que se habían quedado solos, tragó saliva, tratando de no mostrar un nerviosismo que era más que evidente. Por desgracia sus posibilidades de éxito fueron del 0%, y eso obviamente, fue algo que Sion notó.

– ¿Ahora qué sucede? – Preguntó.

– ¡A-Ah, e-esto!...yo... – Alba se vio forzado a bajar la cabeza, queriendo no encontrar miradas aún con quien compartía ahora "lugar de estadía". –Bueno yo... –

Su expresión se tornó un poco triste y eso también fue previsto por el mayor. Se estaba esperando algo que de seguro lo iba a enojar.

–Quería decirte que yo... – Hizo una gran pausa para armarse de valor y decirlo. –Lo sien...! –

Si, le iba a hacer enojar.

Cuando Alba había dicho apenas el segundo monosílabo, un sonido inesperado del aire siendo cortado le dejó en un shock del cual le tomó 10 segundos reaccionar y cuando lo hizo... ¡Sorpresa!

Encontró un cuchillo clavado justo a su lado en la pared.

– ¡WAH! ¡¿Q-Qué demonios te pasa?! – Gritó a todo pulmón cuando se apartó del rango del ataque estando aún sobre su cama, observándole con sorpresa y más aún con enojo, mostrando un reproche hacia él.

Ante la pregunta, Sion chasqueó los dientes –Tks...Fallé–

– ¡¿Como que "Fallé?! ¡No me vengas con eso pudiste haberme matado! –

–Si te sigues disculpando acabaré haciéndolo–

– ¿Eh? – Alba no supo reaccionar con respecto a eso. –Pero... –

–Ya te dije que lo dejaras...ya pasó–

– ¡P-pero yo...! ¡No entiendes! – Volvió a bajar la cabeza apretando los puños y reflejando dolor en sus ojos con solo recordarlo. –No supe medirme...te dije cosas muy crueles...no creo que pueda perdonármelo... –

¡Smack! Otro golpe, esta vez algo duro impactó contra la cabeza del héroe.

– ¡Auch! ¡Deja de hacer es...! ¿Eh? – el objeto cayó justo en las manos del héroe y su curiosidad despertó al darse cuenta de lo que era,

¿Una manzana?

–Crea trajo algunas, come, debes estar hambriento– Dijo Sion, sentándose a orillas de la cama para estar cerca del héroe. –Mira, mejor te respondo antes de que hagas otra estupidez que me haga golpearte. No, no estoy enojado contigo, ¿contento? Al menos no estoy molesto por eso–

–…Es que– Alba apenas y pudo dar un primer bocado. – Fue como dijiste, no es algo que se olvide tan fácil…Yo la verdad, no quería…me deje llevar y tú..e..estabas…–

¡Tsk! Volviendo a chasquear los dientes, Sion perdió lo poco que tenía de paciencia. Se apresuró a tomar del cuello de las ropas al menor y le empujó de pronto. Este reaccionó ante la sorpresa ya que no hubo dolor cuando su espalda rebotó unos milímetros al reposar sobre la cama, pero se quedó mudo al tener los ojos del otro mirándole fijamente, no sabía determinar que era exactamente lo que reflejaba su mirada, si enojo, reproche o…¿estaba siendo posesivo?

Dejando eso de lado ¡Estaba sobre él! Al darse cuenta de la posición evidentemente comprometedora en la que estaban, Alba volvió a sonrojarse…y no precisamente por la fiebre.

–Me vas a escuchar de una vez y que se te grabe en eso que tus llamas cerebro: No-estoy-enojado- contigo… ¡ya! Hazme el favor de reaccionar y dejar de hacerte el mártir…– Su seriedad fue acompañada de un tono por encima del amenazante, Alba solo volvió a tragar saliva. –Esa actitud de idiota me saca de quicio…Mira. Sé que dije que lo que ocurrió con tu madre no puedes olvidarlo tan pronto, pero deja de usarlo como una maldita excusa para llorar todo lo que no has hecho en años…es estúpido–

–…Ah…– No supo que decir, el héroe fue descubierto sin saber cómo. –…E…Es que…–

–Cállate, déjame terminar– Ordenó. –Lo único que en verdad me molesta, es tener que verte llorar todo el tiempo, eres desesperante–

– ¡¿Huh?! ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que te molesta? Es ridículo…–

Segundos de silencio inundaron el lugar antes de la respuesta de Ros. – Eso…Je, eso ya debería saberlo…"Señor Héroe" –

Alba no se sorprendió por el tono tan lleno de cinismo que vino con la respuesta, tampoco por la sonrisa pícara que se formó en el rostro del contrario. Se sorprendió por la repentina cercanía que estaba teniendo este hacia él. – ¿eh? E-espera… ¿qué vas a…?– La pegunta se vio incompleta por el mismo, sus propios suspiros se asombró no le dejaban continuar, solo sintió la tibia mano de Sion posarse junto su mejilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza y latentes nervios. –…e-esto no es gracioso…Sion, ¿Qué ha…?–

"_Está muy cerca…"_

Podía sentir la respiración del otro cerca suyo.

"_Muy cerca"_

Su exhalación le hacía incluso cosquillas en los labios…. ¡Sus labios!

"_¡Muy Cerca!"_

…

…¿eh? Alba se sorprendió de pronto al ver que no pasó nada, abrió los ojos con algo de paciencia solo para encontrarse, a centímetros de si, los ojos de su ex-soldado, viéndole de nuevo con seriedad. La mano que antes estaba en su mejilla ahora pasó a cubrir su frente. –Aún tienes fiebre– Dijo nada más, levantándose de la cama y alejándose un poco. –Duerme, necesitarás descansar al menos un poco más para que pueda ayudarte a controlar tus poderes–

Incrédulo, el héroe se levantó y le vio. – ¡P-pero yo no…!–

–No me refutes. Es una orden…. –

El tono sepulcral de esa frase le hizo temer por su vida. Alba se acostó y se cubrió de pies a cuello con las sabanas más cercanas que encontró.

–Bien–

Cuando se alejó, fue cuando el menor pudo respirar más tranquilo. Le siguió con la mirada por unos momentos y suspiró, ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Primero le golpea, luego le molesta y por ultimo viene con esa actitud de todo-me-vale y se acerca para tratar de…

De solo pensarlo, el rostro de Alba se llenó de mil y un colores. –Solo lo hace para molestarme…lo sé…–

No había forma de que Ros estuviera diciendo y haciendo todo eso porque…sintiera algo por el… ¿O sí? Con la idea en su mente volvió a sonrojarse e hizo lo imposible por dejar de pensarlo y tratar de dormir como el pelinegro le había dicho. Suspiró de nuevo, queriendo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Quería olvidar la culpa, el dolor de duelo y la amargura de la soledad de antes, quería olvidar todas esas cosas que le daban y le siguen dando deseos de llorar.

Pero… ¿Quería olvidar también esa sensación tan cálida en su pecho? Aquella que sintió cuando Ros le dejó abrazarlo y cuando estuvo a punto de…

–… ¿En verdad iba a besarme? –

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**¡Quien me adivine por que Ros no le gusta ver llorar al señor héroe se lleva un premio! xD**

...Ok no.

¡Aquí terminamos el capitulo tres y debo decirles que ya quiero comenzar con el cuarto. Tengo las ideas y estaré comenzando a escribir dentro de poco. Ya que en si la historia será corta pero habrá varias cosas. Por favor esperen con ansias.

Una vez más espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar algún comentario diciendo que les gustó y que no les gustó de la historia, estaría muy agradecida.

**¡Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhh Dios~, creo que necesito Café (aunque eso lo digo todos los dias XD)

¡Buenas! Hemos llegado al tan esperado capitulo 4 (aunque créanme, les gustaran los próximos). Me permito disculparme por la demora pero como mucha gente (que me sigue en redes sociales) sabrá, igualmente cuento con compromisos y estos me han tomado más tiempo de lo que yo esperaba que fuera. Son pocos los ratos libres que he tenido para escribir pero he tratado de ser constante.

¡Una vez más, he superado mi limite! ... Sé que quizás no quieran leer tanto pero créanme, valdrán la pena tantas letras y paginas.

**¡Comenzamos entonces!**

**Advertencias: **Los Feels de siempre, algo de OOC de los personajes y pude tener ciertos spoilers o cosas que no hayan visto antes. Preparen pañuelos.

**Nota:** _Las anotaciones en cursiva, _son más que nada pensamientos de los personajes o los sueños, quizás uno que otro recuerdo (se me ha pegado la mala costumbre de no especificar el flashback). Pero eso iré enfatizándolo para que lo sepan.

**Disclaimer: **¡Ok, lo admito! ¡Senyu SI es mío! Lo que pasa es que una noche Haruhara-sensei me robo los diseños y los hizo suyos! … ¿A quién engaño? yo ni se dibujar. Osea que todo lo relacionado con la serie le pertenece a él y mi hace esto por diversión. Además de que todos sabemos que pasaría si en verdad fuera mío xD

Por favor disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Si había algo de lo cual Hime estaba orgullosa era de la fuerza de su voz para expresar sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de reprender o sermonear a las demás al no hacer trabajo. Pero también debía saber todo en extremos es malo.

– ¡¿Qué VA A HACER QUE?! –

Si hubiera alzado un poco más el tono de su voz, uno que otro cristal de las ventanas del castillo se hubiera roto, ya que su grito se escuchó en todos los rincones del mismo y si fuera posible en los alrededores. El pobre de Crea tuvo que cubrirse las orejas no solo con sus manos, sino también con un par de orejeras de algodón que uno de los soldados le dio antes de poder encontrarse con la princesa.

–Que se va a quedar, no me preguntes– Dijo luego de quitarse los cubre/orejas, mostrando al tiempo una sonrisa.

Hime-chan no cayó, pero se tambaleó un poco por la sorpresa antes de posar su mano en su cabeza, tratando de despejar la reciente jaqueca que comenzaba a tener por el stress.

– ¿Pero en que se supone que está pensando Ros?–

–Sé que lo conozco– Comenzó el. –Pero la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé. Shii-tan es mi mejor amigo pero aún hay cosas que no me cuenta. Incluso ahora puede resultar siendo un misterio. – Hizo una pausa al ver la preocupación de la princesa. – ¡No pasa nada, princesa! De seguro estará bien, además, sé que encontrará una forma de ayudar a Alba-kun! –

Crea sonaba bastante feliz, esperanzado por el hecho que su mejor amigo, al ser tan cercano al joven héroe pudiera ayudarlo no solo con el reciente problema de sus poderes, sino también a superar u estado de duelo aún si esto fuera temporal.

Sin embargo eso era lo que lo dejaba más intranquilo, muy por encima de que pudiera aparentarlo.

Cuando pudo controlar las reprimendas de la princesa, o más bien sus llantos desesperados y llenos de preocupación. El primer héroe salió del castillo y estiro sus brazos dispuesto a caminar el solo por los alrededores, al menos hasta que Sion regresará con buenas noticias. Eso no impidió que suspirara desanimado, pues si bien ya había hecho el favor que su mejor amigo le pidió antes de separarse, no se sentía como si hubiera sido suficiente. Alzó la mirada para observar el cielo como si en medio de las nubes encontrara las repuestas a sus dudas.

–A veces también me pregunto qué estás pensando, Shii-tan– Susurró para sí mismo, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía. Ante el simple pensamiento, sonrió con cierta nostalgia. –Cada día que pasa, siento que te conozco menos…–

Con ese extraño sentimiento invadiendo su corazón, comenzó su andar solitario.

* * *

_La última vez que el pequeño Alba vio a su padre, fue cuando le persiguió tratando de evitar que este se marchara._

_A pesar de ser un niño el entendía sus deseos, lo que había logrado gracias a su saber y las ansías de viajar por el mundo para poder regresar un día a casa lleno de lujos, bendiciones y regalos para su familia, pudiendo contarles sus experiencias en un mundo mejor en donde los tres pudieran vivir. Pero se acostumbró tanto a la rutina de tenerle a su lado, que en un momento deseo que nunca se fuera._

– _¡PAPÁ!__ –_

_Al final del camino gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía la borrosa silueta de aquel adulto tan parecido a él y tuvo que ser fuerte para contener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos al verlo sonreír. Quería gritarle que no se fuera, que pudiera quedarse con él y su madre, ¡que juntos viajarían por el mundo!...Pero solo pudo quedarse sin moverse un musculo ni decir una sola palabra, no podía ser tan egoísta de no dejarlo ir, no después de que su madre ya había aceptado su decisión._

_Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y al ver a su padre sonriente como siempre, alzando su mano para despedirse, fue que no pudo aguantar el llanto por más tiempo. Pero a pesar de estar llorando, correspondió el gesto y sonrió por él, desenado que este diera lo mejor. Pero su sorpresa llego cuando aún en la distancia, pudo escuchar las palabras de su padre, o más bien, leer sus labios en un pequeño pero significativo mensaje._

_Muy a pesar de ser una despedida, le hizo sentir algo nuevo en su corazón._

"_Cuida a tu madre por mí, ¡nos volveremos a ver! __**Cuento contigo, Alba**__"_

_La sorpresa de comprenderle hizo que, lleno de un nuevo entusiasmo gracias a esas palabras, que pudo secarse las lágrimas y volver a su camino luego de ver que la figura de su padre se perdió en el horizonte. Aún continuaba esa tristeza en su corazón, aún estaba ese sentimiento de soledad y esas ganas de regresar para detenerle. Pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por el mismo, por su padre y por la promesa que hizo…Cuidaría de su madre y sería un "héroe" para ella._

– _¡Mamá, estoy en casa! – Dijo el niño tratando de sonreír no importándole si tenía los ojos rojos. –¿Quieres que te ayude con….Huh? –_

_Pero su sonrisa se borró al encontrar la residencia vacía. Del asombro pasó a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa al shock sin poder entender o creer lo que había ocurrido mientras no estaba. No estaba la comida servida en la mesa, tampoco mueble en donde sentarse a descansar, las paredes no tenían color ni brillo y las cortinas blancas de las ventanas estaban estáticas al estar estas cerradas._

_Su padre se había ido y…. ¡Su madre no estaba por ningún lado!_

– _¡Mamá! – Alba llamó desesperado por ella al tiempo en que entraba a casa queriendo correr._

_Y dando el primer paso, el niño se convirtió en joven en tan solo un segundo._

_¿Se sorprendió de su cambio? No, más que estar preocupado por si todo ello resultaba un sueño o no estaba desesperado por encontrar la salida y poder ver quien buscaba. Sin embargo, si se sorprendió al ver que del gris de las paredes inertes, cambió a luz…solo luz._

_Pues claro, el sol irradiaba con intensidad en aquel desolado y nada fresco desierto en el cual ahora trataba de correr. En aquella extensión de arena una piedra pudo ver una silueta a tan solo pasos de él, dándole la espalda. Trató de alcanzarla mientras iba corriendo tras ella, pero todo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras extendía su mano y poder lograrlo, no iban a dejarlo de nuevo…No otra vez._

_Cuando creyó que podía tomarle de la mano o al menos jalarle una vez dicha silueta giró para verle, no solo se sorprendió de ver su sonrisa, sino también jadear ante el temor de perderle…Solo por eso trató de ir más rápido._

_Como si sus pensamientos llamaran la mala suerte, las únicas palabras que escuchó de él, fueron palabras que nunca hubiera querido escuchar, palabras que se asemejaban a algo que jamás habría querido volver a sentir._

_Una despedida._

"… _**Fue divertido".**_

_Y gritó su nombre antes de verlo desaparecer._

– _¡Ros! –_

_Tropezó de pronto, cayó de rodillas. Y el joven pasó a ser héroe en tan solo un segundo._

–…_Ah…__– Reaccionó al verse una vez más envuelto en la oscuridad y miro hacia todos lados en busca de alguna salida. –En… ¿En dónde…?–_

_Su ropa había cambiado, sus ojos parecían dolerle de lo mucho que había llorado, pero más que eso. La voz que sonó detrás de el en medio de aquella oscuridad le asustó por completo._

"_**Por mucho que quisiera bromear esta vez, no puedo"**_

_Reaccionó, giró su vista por unos segundos y retroceder de inmediato al encontrarse con la sonrisa del demonio frente a él, parecía sujetar algo, un pedazo de papel, bien adornado y en buen color…_

_Era una carta…_

_La carta de pronto cayó de sus manos y la figura desapareció sin dejar rastro, se fue justo como llegó, en un simple y leve parpadeo. El héroe se acercó hacia el papel que estaba en el suelo y lo tomó entre sus manos, pero a penas lo hizo las lágrimas volvieron a caer a la par de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la carga de sus recuerdos._

_Siempre lo habían dejado solo… ¿Había hecho algo mal para que lo dejarán? ¿En verdad era parte de su destino el quedarse solo? ¡¿Tenía que llevar ese peso sobre sus hombros y ese vacío en su corazón?!_

– _¡Alguien dígame por favor! – Gritó dentro de aquellas oscuras paredes de roca, esperando a que alguien le contestara. –Díganme si al menos… ¡tengo derecho a ser feliz! –_

_Con la poca fuerza que le daba su cuerpo e invadido por los sollozos, se levantó y paso a paso, fue acercándose a la primera y tenue fuente de luz que encontró, topándose al final con una línea de barrotes que la impedían el paso. Sonríe con ironía y pierde por un momento el equilibrio, haciendo que tuviera que sujetarse de dichos brotes para no caer. Pero al final todo fue más fuerte que él, se dejó vencer y siguió llorando hasta quedar de rodillas._

–…_Alguien…– Sollozó un par de veces más. –Alguien por favor...Ayúdeme... –_

_Entonces, tomaron sus manos._

_Y se sorprendió de notar que no era una la mano que lo sujetaba, eran varias…_

_Subió la mirada aun si sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas….Y les vio._

_En verdad, ¿En verdad podía decir que estaba realmente solo?_

* * *

Sion tiene un cierto límite para su paciencia, pero el héroe al parecer tenía la facilidad de hacer que este sobrepasara ese límite sin siquiera mover un dedo.

– ¡Que DESPIERTES te digo! –

Una rápida, inesperada y muy dolorosa bofetada fue lo que vino luego del ensordecedor grito del exsoldado, impactando contra Alba sin que este pudiera defenderse o replicar, puesto que este estaba dormido. – ¡Auch! – se quejó de inmediato al prácticamente rodar en la cama por culpa del golpe, si al menos estaba alegre de haber despertado, no descartaba el hecho que, debido al golpe (o quizás un poco antes), la cabeza le estaba matando.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! … Me dolió– Se quejó el héroe apenas pudo tener la conciencia suficiente para reconocer el dolor por completo.

Sorpresivamente, la respuesta llegó más rápido que la pregunta. – Te estabas quejando demasiado, no me puedo concentrar– Mencionó el otro con seriedad. Cuando Alba por fin tomó en cuenta el trasfondo de ese comentario, tan solo bajó la mirada. – Tuviste otra pesadilla…–

El héroe solo asiente y permanece en silencio, puesto que no había nada más que decir o más bien, no quería mencionar alguna palabra sobre lo que acababa de soñar. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de dormir de nuevo y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse una vez más, pues estaba cansado de todo lo que llegó a pasarle luego de entrarse de la muerte de su madre. ¿En verdad era tan inestable? ¿Estaba condenado a tener esas pesadillas y permanecer encerrado hasta que pudiera recuperarse u olvidar todo lo sucedido?

…¿Iba a olvidarse de su madre?... ¿De su padre, sus amigos?… Y de…

Alba bajó de nuevo la cabeza y recogió sus rodillas entre sus brazos, su cuerpo se estremecía a modo de aminorar o evitar que algún sollozo fuera muy notorio, pero no funcionó. Si tenía que hacer tal cosa prefería jamás volver a dormir.

O quizás dormir para siempre.

Al verlo, Sion no hizo otra cosa que suspirar –Esto es un retroceso…– Siguió serio aún con la actitud de su compañero y se levantó de la cama, alejándose hacía uno de los estantes intactos y buscó en ellos algún libro que pudiera ser de ayuda. –Escucha, no digo que no tengas derecho a sentirte así, por mi parte puedes hacer lo que quieras…Solo trata de que esto no termine acabando contigo…Sé que es triste, pero ahora más que nunca, eres muy inestable a la magia. Quien sabe que puede pasar si pierdes el control…–

– ¿En verdad es tan malo? – Con semejante pregunta, el pelinegro volteó con una expresión de incredulidad fusionada con un enojo bastante notable. Alba solo repitió la pregunta sin observarle. – ¿Es tan malo…que pierda el control de mis poderes…?–

–Tienes que estar bromeando…. – Ahora en su tono si se notaba su enojo. –Déjate de juegos, es de mal gusto…–

– ¡Digo la verdad! – Alba se encerró en su propia posición sin esperar reclamos, tan solo siguió con su soliloquio. – La magia me sirvió de mucha aquella vez, ¡¿pero a qué precio?! ¿Cuándo acordamos que tenía la fuerza de voluntad para soportarlo?... – Se detuvo en seco, y de pronto ríe de forma algo sarcástica. – De hecho…nunca he tenido fuerza de voluntad…Jaja, ¿tonto, no crees? Para ser un héroe dependo bastante de los demás, me siento como un idiota…Nunca tuve la fuerza, fui escogido por mera casualidad, nunca espere el peligro, nunca me fije en que pude haber muerto…Bueno, una vez lo hice…–

Sion recordaba ese momento como su hubiera sido ayer y, las veces que lo recordaba sentía un horrible pesar en su pecho. Obviamente no iba a admitir eso con nadie y mucho menos con el héroe…pero no pudo evitar afligirse (de manera muy disimulada) ante la mención de ese día. Cuando descubrieron si identidad como "el héroe legendario Creasion"

Y el día en que se separaron por primera vez.

– ¿En verdad salvé a alguien alguna vez? ¡No lo creo!, no pude evitar que lo peor pasara, no pude detener a mi padre…fui una carga para ti, ¡No pude salvar a mamá!… ¡Ni si quiera pude evitar que te fueras! – Al final de la última frase, su voz ya se notaba bastante quebrada, claro signo de que estaba llorando aun si no lo veían. – Así que….¿Que hay de malo?...Si como héroe no sirvo…¿Hay algo de malo en que me convierta en un demonio? –

–… ¡Eres un…!–

A Ros le tomo dos pasos volver al lado de la cama en donde el héroe reposaba, había perdido por completo la paciencia y no iba a dejar las cosas así. Alba sintió el repentino jaleo por uno de sus brazos y solo pasaron segundos para que sus ojos se cruzaran con el brillante y profundo carmesí de los ojos del otro, todo eso antes de su rostro fuera desviado a un lado por culpa de un nuevo golpe propiciado por el mismo exsoldado.

No sabía que había hecho esta vez, pero comenzaba a exasperarse.

– ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que golpearme cada vez que abro la boca?! –

– ¡Justamente para que la cierres! ¿Tan siquiera te estas oyendo? –

– ¡Eso NO te da derecho! ¡Más parece como si trataras de desquitarte conmigo! ¡¿Qué acaso no puedo decir cómo me siento?! ¡Deja de golpearme si sabes que es verdad! –

– ¡SI TE GOLPEO ES PORQUE TE LO MERECES, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! –

Alba volvió a parar en seco, quedándose callado y sin forma alguna de poder contradecir eso, pero lo que lo había dejado así no fue por no tener algún argumento, fue más bien el hecho de oír a Ros gritar…puesto que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de esa forma. El pelinegro volvió a tomarlo de los hombros tratando de contener los enormes deseos de seguir golpeándolo mas hizo todo lo posible por controlarse, tan solo bajó la cabeza, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre el chico.

–Vuelve a decir semejante estupidez y no dudaré en apalearte hasta cansarme ¡¿Me oyes?! Me aseguraría de sacarte esa idea de la cabeza a golpes! – Enfatizo, tratando de calmarse y suspiró para continuar, – ¡Se fue! ¡Y ni tu ni yo pudimos hacer algo para evitarlo!…No hay forma de volver al pasado por mucho que queramos… No puedo revivir a tu madre, Alba…tú tampoco puedes…–

El oír aquello hizo que un repentino jadeo se escapara de los labios del héroe y pronto las lágrimas no dudaron en salir. Al notarlo, Sion se acercó lo suficiente para que sus frentes hicieran contacto, un leve roce entre sus rostros…Alba no sabía si sentirse terriblemente mal por las palabras tan reales pero crueles de Sion u enormemente avergonzado por la cercanía. Pero no dejaba de llorar, fue tan natural.

–Pero si puedo convencerte que, no porque la hayas perdido, significa que este solo… ¡Así que déjate de tonterías! …Si alguna vez llegas a cometer la maldita locura de perder el control, ¡yo mismo me encargaré de detenerte y hacer que vuelvas en ti! …Te mataría de ser necesario…– Sion se quebró en esas palabras puesto que sabía que eran una mentira, rogó en su interior porque un momento así jamás llegara. –Has salvado a más gente de la que crees, así que no quiero volver a escucharte decir esas cosas. ¿Qué le dirías a tu madre después de lo orgullosa que se sintió de ti? ¿Qué pensarán esos a los que salvaste? … ¡¿Qué clase de héroe eres si vas caer en la desesperación?! –

Todas y cada una de esas palabras se clavaron como dagas a su pecho. Alba trató de calmarse en medio de los sollozos y cerró los ojos para dejar que las lágrimas salieran y dejaran de nublarle la vista. En medio del llanto solo alcanzó a murmurar nuevamente un **"Lo siento"**.

–Y deja de disculparte tanto…en serio eres molesto…–

Pero también, Sion se estaba debatiendo entre su cordura y su propia amargura.

"_Ah en verdad soy un maldito hipócrita…"_ Pensó. ¿Cuántas veces deseo escuchar las palabras que ahora estaba dedicándole al nuevo héroe? ¿Cuántas veces no deseo tener a alguien a su lado que pudiera sacarlo a ÉL de la soledad y la desesperación? Esas palabras llenas tan hirientes pero ciertas también iban dirigidas a sí mismo. Las lágrimas del héroe no ayudaron mucho en su calma puesto que, como había mencionado el antes, le molesta, o más bien le irrita verlo llorar.

–P-perdón…es que no…– Alba volvió a sollozar, tratando de seguir hablando y seguir mencionando de mil y un formas lo arrepentido que estaba, otra vez.

–Si no te calmas…te calmaré yo…–

El héroe no se hubiera sorprendido tanto si ese susurro no hubiera estado tan cerca de su rostro. – ¿Huh? ¿Q-Que quieres de…?–

Y entonces, por un acto repentino que lo dejó en shock, se quedó callado.

Ros lo estaba besando. Por un momento Alba sintió que la lagrimas que caían desde sus ojos parecían secarse solas, pronto toda pena pasó a convertirse en una sorpresa que no pudo controlar, ya que el medio del contacto trató de soltar un grito, obviamente ahogado al sus labios seguir sellados por los del contrario. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza de improvisto y trató de separarse empujándolo pero no contó con que le habían tomado ventaja por estar tan sorprendido. Mientras el roce de sus labios continuó, Ros le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le tomó del mentón, pero el héroe aún trato escapar de dicha treta. Por desgracia su cuerpo se inclinó lo suficiente como para perder el equilibro y caer de espaldas sobre la cama, siendo presa más fácil ahora que tenía a su exsoldado encima suyo. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo más, algo que no había notado al estar tan sorprendido y preocupado por escapar de ese sorpresivo, y lo peor de todo…¡Su primer beso!.

No se había dado cuenta de los suaves que eran los labios del pelinegro y, al notarlo… se dejó llevar, comenzando a corresponder sin pensar en alguna otra cosa…Si, se había olvidado de muchas cosas dolorosas en tan solo un segundo mientras volvía a sentir aquella cálida y extraña sensación en su pecho. Era tan extraña…pero al mismo tiempo tan…

**"**_**Dulce"**_

–… Ah~– el quejido que dejó salir desde sus labios cuando sintió la presión de los dientes del otro sobre los mismos, fue para el bastante vergonzoso. Pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar, la separación duró solo segundos.

A su revuelo de sensaciones se suma el inmenso shock de volver a ser besado justo después de poder tomar algo de aire, sintiendo al mismo tiempo algo cálido y húmedo dentro de su boca…una lengua…¡SU lengua!

– ¡PARA! – Fue todo lo que pudo articular justo después de tomar el otro del rostro y apartarlo con fuerza, estirando completamente el brazo para tenerlo lo más lejos que pudiera. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –

Ros se quejó del repentino dolor en su nuca al ser separado tan de repente, viéndole de reojo desde arriba considerando la posición en la que estaban. –No creo que me haga falta decirlo, debes tener el sentido común suficiente para saber que eso era un beso– Dijo con simpleza.

– ¡Claro que sé que es un beso! ¡Lo quiero saber es ¿por qué?! – La voz de Alba seguía estando excesivamente aguda debido a la vergüenza, aún trataba de recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas y estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Vista digna de admirar, eso es seguro_. "Este imbécil no solo es desesperante"_ Pensó Sion, _"También me enciende…."_ Volvió a pensar, ni en un millón de años diría en voz alta semejante cosa.

–Creí que querías–

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste semejante idea?!–

–Tú me diste la idea…– Recalcó el pelinegro tomando al héroe de las manos y acercándose un poco más para susurra a su oído. – ¿O es que acaso ese comentario antes de dormir fue una simple cavilación? –

Alba no entendía ni la mitad del comentario. – ¿Eh? ¿De que estas….?–

De repente chilló al sentir el "caliente" (por que sí, eso era) suspirar de Ros justo cerca de su oído y, al escucharlo citar uno de sus pensamientos de forma tan literal, creyó escucharlo en su interior con su propia voz.

"_**¿En verdad iba a besarme?" **_

– ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! –

–Obvio, ¿Cómo no? Hablas demasiado alto– Ros le vio con una sonrisa arrogante al disfrutar de su victoria. – En serio, tienes que dejar esa manía de hablar solo…Aunque no es que me moleste mucho, puedo usarla a mi favor–

Las mejillas de Alba volvieron a llenarse de carmín y, reiteramos, no precisamente por la fiebre. – ¡O-Olvídalo! Deja de hacer estas cuando sabemos que solo quieres molestarme –

Algo dentro de Sion hizo click. –…Ah, crees que lo hago para molestarte…–

Sonaba bastante serio, vaya problema. Ambos, héroe y soldado, alumno y maestro se observaron fijamente. Uno demostrando un fuerte reclamo a través de un incesante pero nada temible puchero y el otro con una mirada algo seria.

–¡Por supuesto que lo haces! D-después de todo siempre lo has hecho…– Alba hizo una pausa, borrando el puchero de su rostro para suspirar desanimado. – Además, no creo que alguien como tu sea capaz de sentir algo por…–

– ¿Has probado con tan siquiera preguntarme? – Sion le interrumpió de repente, dejando que le observara con potente asombro. – ¿No?, lo supuse–

Por un momento el héroe se sintió como si hubiera hecho algo malo nuevamente, pero ahora además de eso, tenía la cabeza vuelta un lío. Seguía sonrojado a más no poder y las palabras de su compañero no ayudaban en nada, ya parecía tomar cualquier comentario con un doble sentido y eso solo le hacía sonrojarse aún más…De ninguna manera podía sentir algo por el... ¿O sí?

Pero ¿Qué podría tener él para ganarse haberse ganado el interés y gusto de Ros?, si bien llevaban bastante tiempo juntos (Como amigos, recalcó Alba dentro se sí), técnicamente no se conocían para nada, sumado a eso no podía esperar más que torturas de la persona más molesta y sádica que había conocido en su corta vida.

Pero era una persona importante para él y no quería dejarlo ir.

…Hablando de irse…

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas?! – Preguntó apenas vio al otro levantarse de la cama y prepararse para ir a otro lugar.

– ¿No es obvio? Señorito "saco mis propias conclusiones" – A Ros le gustaba echar sal a la herida, aun sin darse cuenta. –Como ya me di cuenta que no me quieres cerca, seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo y una vez listo me voy–

– ¡¿Eh?! N-n-n-n-n-no espera ¡Yo no he dicho que quiero que te vayas! –

–Pues eso parece– Mencionó con un semblante serio. –Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer…Tu vuelve a la cama y…!–

Paró en seco cuando un par de suaves y temblorosas manos sujetaron la suya desde detrás de él. Cuando volteó y cruzó miradas con el héroe no pudo evitar sorprender… E igualmente sonrojarse, aunque lo segundo fue poco notable y supo disimularlo. Alba tenía la mirada gacha concentrándose en la manos que ahora estaba dudoso por jalar pero seguía tomando con nervios, sus mejillas seguían levemente sonrojadas y los ojos algo brillantes, muy seguramente después de haber llorado tanto. Pero su semblante de nervios y vergüenza fue lo que llamo más la atención del exsoldado, su boca parecía abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente, como si trata de decir algo pero no está seguro de donde comenzar, muy seguramente iba a tartamudear.

–P-perdona si dije algo malo otra vez pero…– Tragó saliva, no sabía por qué ahora se sentía con tanta vergüenza, aquella sensación e calor en su pecho tampoco ayudaba mucho. –No quiero que te vayas…q-quédate conmigo…por favor ¡No tengo sueño! Si hablamos un poco está bien…solo…quiero que te quedes conmigo... –

"…_Maldición ¡Este imbécil me enciende!" _No creo que haga falta decir quien pensó eso. Pero muy por encima de las ganas que se comenzaban a notar en Sion cuando, ahora sí, el rojo de su rostro comenzaba a salir a la luz, tenía otra cosa en mente.

–… No puedo creer que seas tan jodidamente hipócrita–

– ¡Ahhhh déjame en paz! – Y los nervios del héroe desaparecieron para dejar en su lugar otro puchero. – ¡Solo digo lo que pienso! –

–Como sea…Si es así dame espacio–

–… ¿Eh? –

Sin dar motivos o algún tiempo de preguntar ¿Cómo, cuándo o por qué?, Sion aparto unos centímetros de la cama a Alba y se subió a la misma para costarse con él. Con rapidez, pero no por ello sin cuidado, tomó los extremos de las sabanas y los extendió de tal manera que los cubrieran a ambos. Ahora, Sion estaba recostado boca abajo, con los codos apoyados en la suave extensión de futón y sabanas para poder verle de frente. Alba por su parte, no cabía dentro de la sorpresa, y la ya casi recurrente vergüenza.

–… ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó el de ojos rojos al ver que el héroe no parpadeaba.

–… ¿Ah? No no no ¡Nada! – Respondió Alba. – Es solo que, no pensé que aceptaras….además, ¿no estamos algo, incomodos? La cama es pequeña–

–Puedes salirte si quieres– Ante la propuesta, Alba negó rápidamente con la cabeza. El otro suspira. –Me pediste que me quedara, ¿por qué no debería hacerlo? –

–Dijiste que tenías cosas que…–

–Lo estoy haciendo por ti, idiota…Sino fuera así no me hubiera quedado– Sion extendió su brazo y lo uso para rodear el cuerpo de Alba la altura de sus hombros y atraerlo un poco más cerca de sí. –Tampoco me habría tomado la molestia de tatar de consolarte como lo he estado haciendo desde que llegué–

Y antes de que pudiera oír algún reclamo del castaño, volvió a besarlo. El contacto esta vez fue suave, o fue la misma presión apresurada en sus labios como había hecho la primera vez, fue simplemente un ligero roce prolongado le permitía disfrutar un poco del sabor del contrario _"…manzanas…" _pensó mientras en su interior reía con cierta ironía.

Alba por su parte, se dejó llevar más rápido que antes. No supo por qué, pero estaba cómodo o, más bien alegre de haber sido tomado por sorpresa de esa forma. Allí estaba de nuevo, la cálida sensación que se apoderaba de él y parecía llevarse todas sus dudas o dolores que sufrió hace tiempo atrás.

Y si, en ese tiempo tan doloroso y amargo, quería olvidar muchas cosas…Salvo aquella dulce calidez que llenaba su corazón cada vez que estaba con Sion…no, con Ros.

Nada más y nada menos que su soldado.

–… ¿P-por qué haces esto por mí? – Peguntó de repente el héroe luego del beso. –Cualquiera simplemente se hubiera largado–

–Yo no soy cualquiera…– Le susurró el otro al oído. –Y repito: eso es algo que el "Señor Héroe" debe saber mejor que nadie…–

Un nuevo beso tomo control de ellos por al menos unos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Sion sonrió con arrogancia, nuevamente feliz de su "victoria".

–Ahora…. ¿Puede decirme de donde saco la idea…de que yo no siento nada por usted? –

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

Y de lo _**Amargo**_, pasamos a lo _**Dulce**_(Como para que ahora vayamos entendiendo el nombre del fic xD)

Hoy no hay muchas cosas que decir salvo...que ¡Adoro interrumpir besos! Jaja xD

Esa parte fue una de la que más graciosas me pareció y de hecho disfrute haciéndola, aunque con las otras partes sentí muchos sentimentalismos y en otras hasta lloré, esa fue la que más "risas" llegó a sacarme.

También quiero dar las gracias a todas (por que tengo el LEVE presentimiento de que solo me leen mujeres) las que me han dejado comentario en los capítulos anteriores, muchas gracias (paréntesis especial para Lucy-chan fan yaoi, por regalarme un pedacito de inspiración con el Fanfic de Senyu que actualmente escribe).  
Eso sería todo, por favor al igual que en los anteriores dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o si hay cosas que pueda mejorar para el siguiente.

Los quiere mucho,

Rhapsody.


	5. Especial

_**¡Hoy!**_

**_Día_**_** especial y por eso hago un capitulo especial!**_

Antes que nada...¡Feliz día de las madres!, espero que todos mis lectores le hayan dado muchos regalos a sus queridas madres por que se lo merecen, y que las feliciten y les digan que las quieren hoy y siempre.

Solo para responder, el especial lo hice no solo por ser el día de las madres. Según info oficial de Senyu, el cumpleaños de la madre de Alba es el segundo domingo de Mayo (no importa el día al parecer xD), casualmente en mi país concuerda con la festividad (creo que haruhara lo hace a drede).

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura y espero que les guste.

**Advertencias: ¡MUCHOS FEELS! **OOC por parte de algunos personajes, Spoilers de la trama y argumento del mismo Fanfic en sí (solo si los entienden).

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Senyuu le pertenece a Haruhara-sensei y yo solo me baso en la trama para escribir esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo Especial.**

El joven héroe cerró sus ojos antes de que el brillo rojizo se apoderara de los mismos y entonces, tomando la concentración necesaria y poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, comenzó con su tarea. Era difícil usar sus poderes considerando su poca experiencia, pero dentro de la cueva en la que ahora (temporalmente) vivía no podía conseguir lo necesario para lo que tenía propuesto, debía crearlo el fuera como fuera. Solo así trato de pensar en forma, color, aroma, tamaño y textura para así, su mana hiciera el resto en materializar sus pensamientos. Fue buena idea pedirle a Sion que le enseñara esto hace meses para poder ensayar y practicarlo para cuando realmente lo necesitara. Ese era un momento crucial.

Siguió concentrado, extendiendo sus manos para cuando todo estuviera listo. Siguió trazándose la imagen de ello en su mente y más aún…las razones por las que lo hacía, el recuerdo de las sonrisas que siempre le dio a "esa persona", las muchas cosas que pasaron juntos y sobretodo, la promesa que el mismo había hecho desde hace mucho, una de sus razones de ser.

"_**quiero hacer del mundo un lugar mejor en donde ella pueda vivir"**_

¡Eso!

Cuando Alba abrió los ojos, tuvo que saltar un segundo para tomar entre sus brazos aquel objeto brillante que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, su sonrisa fue aún más amplia cuando supo que había seguido el proceso al pie de la letra, e igualmente se sentía orgulloso de su éxito.

– ¡Lo logré! – Celebró mientras sujetaba el objeto y giró su vista hacía su escritorio y, aún sonriente observó lo que había sobre él.

Una hoja de papel llena de letras

Un sobre de color que llevaba un pequeño sello en una de las esquina con la "Marca del héroe".

Alba sonrió de nuevo, lleno de alegría al pensar en el destinatario de dicha carta.

–Espero y le guste–

* * *

Los ojos de Sion se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el objeto que Alba extendía hacía el, este completamente sonriente y con los ojos demasiado brillantes, un poco más y parecerían reflectores.

¿Le estaba dando un ramo de flores?

–Ah…Señor héroe, no creo que haga falta decirle que yo no soy de "esos" –

Pero siempre la neutralidad molesta del exsoldado y las ganas de ver las caras de reproche del castaño arruinaban por completo el momento.

– ¡No son para ti! Quiero que me hagas un favor–

– ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Su sirviente o algo así? –

El puchero en el rostro de Alba vino acompañado de una mirada llena de suplicas. – ¡Por favor~! En serio necesito tu ayuda. – Hizo una pausa. –Son para mamá, su cumpleaños es hoy y pues, pensé en que podrías al menos ayudarme a entregárselas como regalo–

Oh, eso lo cambia todo…

Sion había olvidado por un momento lo cercanos que eran el héroe y su madre, o al menos esa era la imagen que tenía después de todo lo que le había dicho Alba sobre ella. Debía resultar difícil para él no poder acompañarla en una fecha tan importante, incluso debió hacerle falta el mismo día de su propio cumpleaños. De seguro tendría muchas cosas que contarle cuando este pudiera controlar sus poderes por completo y poder regresar al mundo humano para verla. Dios, pasarían horas o hasta días en ello.

Vio la sonrisa en medio de la súplica del menor, este tenía la esperanza de poder superar ese reto pronto. Fue entonces cuando tomó el ramo y lo revisó con delicadeza, viendo un sobre en la parte superior del ramo. Este estaba conformado en su mayor parte por girasoles y entre ellos se podía notar algunas rosas de color azulado, estaba envuelto en papel brillante y adornándolo, un lazo color rojo.

Wow, se debió tomar su tiempo para…Un segundo.

–…Usaste tus poderes para hacerlo, ¿verdad? – El tono de Sion iba más encaminado a una reprimenda que a una duda.

Alba se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero optó por la sinceridad. –Pues…Si... ¡AGH! –

Lástima que su sinceridad lo llevó a sufrir un potente dolor en uno de sus costados, más específicamente ¡sus costillas! cuando uno de los pies de Sion impactó contra el mismo en una patada. Obviamente el exsoldado no podía usar sus puños ya que estaba sujetando las flores.

–Creí haberte dicho más de una vez que no puedes usar tu magia solo… ¿tengo que hacer dibujitos para que lo entiendas? – La reprimenda del mayor sonaba más a una amenaza.

–P-pero…era una emergencia…– Alba siguió lamentándose en el suelo sujetando la zona donde sentía el dolor. Pero luego de acostumbrarse o despejarlo, solo se levantó. –Además, es para una buena causa–

La expresión segura y esperanzada en el rostro del héroe le dieron a Sion las razones suficientes para aceptar. Tan solo suspiró y, cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa mantuvo las flores cerca de sí. Dando a entender que estas llegarían sanas y salvas a su destino.

–Bien, yo me encargo…–

La sonrisa de Alba no hizo más que aumentar.

– ¡Gracias, cuento contigo! –

* * *

Para sorpresa del pelinegro, la visita a la residencia Fruhling duró más de lo esperado. Sion fue acompañado de Crea siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado Alba para llegar rápidamente hasta la humilde (pero no por ello pequeña) casa en la que pasó la mayor parte de su vida. Encontrándose con la primera impresión de ver que la señora "Luna" vivía sola, ya que al parecer su padre les dejó en un cierto momento de su vida para viajar por el mundo.

Igualmente se llevaron el pensamiento de que Alba debió haber heredado la mayor cantidad de rasgos de su padre, en muy pocas cosas se parecía a su madre. Siendo una de esas cosas el carisma y la paciencia…

Y quizás la estatura.

Luna les recibió de forma educada y, en la entrega del regalo de parte de su hijo y las preguntas sobre el estado de su hijo, se hicieron al menos más de 3 horas. Teniendo la oportunidad de conocerse un poco, disfrutar algo del talento culinario de la mujer (que hacia preguntarse si su hijo también lo tendría) y a los amigos les permitió saber un poco más de la vida de Alba.

Ambos se despidieron de la dueña de la casa y empezaron a caminar hacia el siguiente pueblo antes de que la noche los sorprendiera.

–…Ahhh~ pero que buena persona resultó ser la señora Mamá! ¿No es así? – Crea estiró los brazos para despejarse la pereza mientras caminaba a la par de su amigo. –Justo como nos dijo Alba-kun que sería…vaya, siempre pensé que las madres eran algo temibles ¡Jaja~!–

Aun cuando estaba escuchando atentamente, Sion estaba algo callado.

Él nunca tuvo una madre, o al menos no podía recordar haber tenido alguna persona a la cual haya llamado así, era natural que se sintiera extraño al conocer o saber de una relación tan cercana entre familiares. Para él, su padre no contaba por OBVIAS razones.

– ¿Shii-tan? –

Sorprendido, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Crea. – ¿Estas bien? – Le escuchó decir.

–…Si, solo me distraje–

–Creo que estas así desde que salimos… ¿Qué pasa? –

Sion suspiro por un momento, a veces le molestaba que Crea conociera tan bien sus expresiones. –Calla, estoy bien en serio–

Por prevención a no recibir un golpe, Crea dejó de preguntar. Aun así seguía viendo las expresiones de seriedad, incluso de nostalgia de parte de su amigo y supuso que, esa nostalgia fue provocada por el joven héroe. No pudo evitar sonreír para si por ello.

Por otro lado, más que sentir nostalgia, Sion tenía mucha curiosidad.

"_**Nunca me dijo por qué decidió aceptar esto de ser héroe"**_

"_**Bueno, si tuviera que escoger… Mi mamá" **_

Salvar el mundo por el bien de una persona ¿Eh?

No pudo evitar sonreír, aquello era más que una razón, era una esperanza para seguir adelante…Si tan solo él hubiera convertido su razón de lucha en algo así hace más de mil años…Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

Así que trataría de cuidar de esa esperanza, justo como lo prometió.

–_Es mucho pedir pero…– Luna hizo una pausa al tiempo en que tomaba nuevamente las flores que habían llegado de parte de Alba. – ¿cuidarías de mi hijo por mí? –_

_La seguridad de Sion se manifestó en una sonrisa. –No se preocupe, déjemelo a mí…–_

* * *

_Para Mamá:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños~! … Creo que esa debe ser la mejor manera de comenzar por ser el día de hoy, ¿No? Jeje._

_Hola mamá, ¿Cómo has estado?, espero y estoy seguro que bien. ¡Ojala te gusten las flores! Sé lo mucho que te gustan los girasoles, y bueno, las rosas son algo extra._

_Tengo en realidad muchas cosas que contarte así como quisiera preguntarte mil y un cosas más, pero no sé si el papel me alcance para tanto, por lo que trataré de ser breve._

"_Gracias por todo"_

Aquella parte del escrito tenía una pequeña mancha de tinta corrida, al parecer una lágrima cayó sobre ella al momento de ser escrita.

_No me cansaré de agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mí, las veces que has estado allí para mí cuando más necesite de alguien y todo el tiempo que me cuidaste Ahora, doy lo mejor de mí para compensarte por todo aquello que me has dado y…quizás disculparme si alguna vez te di problemas, perdóname Jeje._

_Eres la mejor, lo diré mil y un veces no importa el tiempo que pase…Todo este tiempo, incluso ahora, lucho con esfuerzo y sin descanso para proteger aquello que es importante para mí, quiero ser un héroe que pueda salvar no solo el mundo, sino también "SU mundo"._

_Así que, seguiré adelante…Como tú y papá siempre esperaron que fuera._

_Defenderé una de las cosas más valiosas de mi mundo, a ti._

_Gracias por ser "Mi mamá"_

_Y una vez más ¡Feliz cumpleaños~!_

_Te quiere y te seguirá queriendo._

_Tu hijo,_

_Alba, el héroe._

El blanco papel se tiñe de un leve transparente en la parte final cuando terminó de leer aquella carta que venía acompañada con las flores, las cuales ahora estaban perfectamente colocadas en un sencillo florero en el centro de la mesa. Luna llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para secar las lágrimas que se atrevían a escapar de sus ojos antes de que continuaran empapando la carta. Aún si estaba llorando, su sonrisa era una de las más radiantes.

–No cambias Alba…– Susurró para sí mientras guardaba la carta y cerraba el sobre. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia una de las ventanas para observar como el ocaso se iba llevando la poca luz hacia el horizonte y las estrellas comenzaban a adornar el cielo.

–Para mí, para tu padre…Desde el momento en que naciste, ya eras nuestro "héroe" – Volvió a susurrar al aire sonriente, rogando por que el mensaje llegará de alguna forma hasta su hijo. –No olvides que te quiero, aun cuando ya no este…–

…

…

Junto al florero de la mesa, cerca de los platos vacíos que una vez llevaron alimentos servidos para los invitados…

Había un vaso con agua y un frasco de medicinas…

* * *

_**Un tiempo después.**_

Segundo domingo del mes de mayo.

Nuevamente, Alba celebraba el cumpleaños de su madre.

El joven héroe caminaba ahora a paso lento por un extenso campo lleno de árboles al pie de una montaña, cerca de la casa en donde él y su madre vivían. Se abrió pasó por aquel frondoso camino y llegó a un lugar que parecía ser el centro de aquel bosque, en donde los arboles parecían estar organizados de cierta forma, alrededor de él y "algo más" que se podía ver a pocos metros en el horizonte.

De solo verlo, sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse.

Una tumba.

Sin apresurarse, Alba se acercó a esta y luego de permanecer de pie frente a la misma, se inclinó para dejar algo sobre ella, un ramo de flores con girasoles y rosas azules. No pudo evitar sollozar y rápidamente frotó sus ojos con sus manos para secarse las lágrimas.

–Sé que nunca te gustó verme llorar…Así que trato de no hacerlo cada vez que vengo aquí…– Pero los esfuerzos no tenían éxitos, el silencioso llanto seguía escapándose de él aun cuando trataba una de detenerlo una y otra vez.

Pero, aún en medio de las lágrimas, estaba sonriendo. Se levantó y observó la lápida como si de ella obtuviera todas las respuestas a sus dudas. Pero…

– ¡Alba-kun! –

La respuesta en realidad estaba detrás de él.

Cuando giró su vista, se encontró con varias manos alzadas y muchas voces mencionando su nombre. Crea fue el primero y quien llamó su atención, junto a él, Lake y Salt le seguían. Las pequeñas Ruki y Lym iban con el par de amigos dando ligeros saltos para llamar la atención del héroe.

Se sorprendió de ver entonces a Sion no muy cerca de ellos, estaba más bien cerca de él al haber caminado unos cuantos metros para acercarse a la lápida. Alba se sorprendió cuando hizo una reverencia frente a la misma y luego, extendió una de sus manos hacía el héroe, mostrando una ligera, pero sincera sonrisa al hacerlo.

Alba reemplazó su sorpresa por otra sonrisa, antes de seguirle regresó su vista hacia la vieja tumba y susurró algo para sí, que más bien, iba dirigido a "esa persona".

–Nos vemos en un año mamá…Te quiero…–

Solo entonces, volvió por donde había llegado y antes de tomar la mano del otro…

–Vamos…–

El viento pareció secar sus últimas lágrimas.

–… ¡Sí! –

* * *

**Fin del especial.**

Espero que les haya gustado leer tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo...y que hayan llorado tanto como yo lo hice.

**Nota:** En el lenguaje de las flores, las rosas azules quieren decir **"Gracias por creer en mi"**, mientras que los girasoles muchas veces son llamas las flores Sol o flores del sol. Hice la analogía por el nombre de Alba, que es sinónimo de Amanecer (como ya dije antes en el cap. 1)

A todas/todos quienes esperan el capitulo 5, no desesperen por favor...Dentro de poco estará. Esto fue solo un paréntesis por la festividad y un muy lindo pensamiento que quería compartir con todos.

No me voy sin decir, por favor comenten si les gustó y si hay cosas en las que pueda mejorar para el siguiente.

Muchas gracias, los quiere.

**Rhapsody.**


End file.
